Our Story
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi orang sekitar mereka saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya?/permainan bodoh yang akhirnya menyeret keduanya ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh dihati/ bisakah seorang Changmin dan Kris apada akhirnya mengakui benih perasaan tersebut/ crack copel/ MinKris/ Sekuel Game Kris/ don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Their Reaction

.

a/n: sebuah side story dari ff Mizu sebelumnya. Memenuhi permintaan chingudeul semua, tolong di baca author note di bawah ok^^.

So bagi yang gak suka tolong tinggalkan page ini karena Mizu gak nerima flame dalam bentuk apa pun terlebih untuk copel yang dengan mengatakan gak cocok, inilah itulah dan bla-bla lainnya. This is just a fict dear so all can be happen, right^^

.

.

.

Selamat datang di duniaku Kris.

Chamin menyeringai melihat pesan singkat pada pesan yang ditinggalkannya di sebuah kertas di atas meja nakas. Mengecup pelan dahi namja yang masih terlelap atau mungkin kelelahan karena ulahnya semalam. Saa siapa yang tahu berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk menghabiskan malam.

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Changmin berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja blonde itu sendirian dengan sedikit tak rela. Kalau bukan karena ada pekerjaan Changmin tentu saja tak akan mau berhenti mengekplore mainan barunya tersebut. Yah, lagi pula ini bukan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Menurut Changmin.

.

.

.

Our Story

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana Kris merasakan sebuah neraka di dalam surga yang dirasakannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ada sesuatu yang berubah sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir keras. Membuatnya teringat sosok seseorang yang jauh di sana.

Sebenarnya saat ini Kris sedang berada di China, termenung seorang diri diberanda kamarnya tanpa seorang pun anggota membernya.

Sebenarnya Kris hanya tak menyadari kalau lima pasang mata menatapnya sedari tadi. Menatap heran pada sosok Kris yang err sedikit aneh.

"_Gege,_ apa Kris _ge_ baik-baik saja?" tanya sang _magnae_ khawatir sejak mengikuti keempat _gege_nya mengintip _gege_ kesayangannya dari balik pintu.

Melihat sosok seorang _duizzang_ EXO-M yang tengah menarik napas berat dengan pandangan kosong benar-benar tidak mencerminkam seoranh Wu Yi Fan yang selalu menyebar feromon dengan wajah coolnya.

Kelimanya saling berpandangan heran kemudian mengendikkan bahu saat tak menemukan jawaban alasan sang _duizzang_ termenung seakan kehilangan roh. Namun satu hal yang pasti mereka sadari, sikap aneh Kris terlihat saat mereka berlibur ke Korea. Mungkinkah telah terjadi sesuatu di sana dan sepertinya saudara mereka di bisa memberikan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lay pada Xiumin yang baru saja melakukan hubungan jarak jauh pada Suho di Korea.

"Lay kau ingat waktu seharian kita menghabiskan waktu ke _Lotte World_? katanya ada pesan dari seseorang yang mengatakan _duizzang _bersamanya. Namun saat kita pulang dan tak menemukan Kris bahkan kita tak bis menghubunginya. Namun lagi-lagi ada pesan yang mengatakan tak usah khawatir karena Kria bersamanya."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, katakan siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya ini, bahkan aku harus berpikir ribuan kali," ujar Xiumin frustasi saat mendengar cerita Suho barusan padanya. Tentang seseorang yang diindikasikan bersama sang duizzang—yang pastinya tak mungkin.

"_Ge, uke_ itu apa?"

Perkataan polos sang _magnae_ mengalihkan perhatian keempat _gege_nya itu.

Luhan yang berada disamping Tao mengelus pelan surau kehitaman milik Tao. Bertanya lembut pada sang _magnae_ "apa maksudnya _baby_, kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya Luhan manis walau dalam hati mengutuk siapa pun yang mencemari otak polos Tao dengan kata-kata terlarang tersebut. Membuat beberapa anggota lainnya bergerak mundur selangkah merasakan hawa neraka dari namja cantik tersebut.

"Hy _little dragon_, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? selamat atas pengalaman pertamamu menjadi _uke_ seorang _Lord Voldemin_ kau harus bangga akan hal itu, hahahaha. Kembalilah ke Korea secepatnya kupastikan kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panas seperti malam itu atau kau ingin lebih? Akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkannya. Smirk. Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin."

Membatu semua member EXO-M kecuali Tao—yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung tak mengerti—semuanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Min jangan katakan kalau seseorang yang dimaksud Suho adalah ...?"

"Kalau seseorang yang kau pikirkan sama denganku ... Maka jawabnnya adalah ya."

'Kris jadi _uke_?'

'Dari seorang Shim Changmin?'

'_Food mosnter_ dengan wajah kekanakan itu?'

"Sunbae juga _magnae_ DB5K?'

Keempatnya menerawang memikirkan seorang Duizzang mereka yang terkenal cool dan manly sedang terbaring mendesah di bawah seorang _sunbae _mereka—Shim Changmin—dengan wajah terengah-engah.

"MUSTAHILLL!"

Brugh

Brugh

Brugh

Brugh

Tao yang melihat satu persatu _gege_nya hanya bingung tak mengerti. Memangnya ada hal yang salah menjadi seorang _uke_ dari seorang Shim Changmin?

Bersyukurlah Tao otakmu masih terlalu polos sampai sekarang—

"Tapi _uke_ itu apa? uhm mending Tao tanya Jae_mommy _adja deh," ujar _magnae_ panda itu membawa _handphone_ Kris yang diambilnya diam-diam saat _gege_ kesayangannya itu masih terlalu sibuk di dunianya.

-atau mungkin tidak bila kau bertanya pada _uke_ milik Jung Yunho tersebut.

.

.

.

YunJaeMin side

"Sekarang jelaskan pada _umma_, Jung Changmin."

Shim Changmin namja tinggi itu mengkerutkan tubuhnya takut melihat sang ratu yang berstatus _umma_ keduanya yang mungkin akan menelan tubuhnya hidup-hidup.

Çhangmin tahu pasti apa yang membuat namja cantik yang tiba-tiba datang ke _dorm_ mereka langsung marah-marah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kejadian minggu lalu.

Kejadian yang hampir membuat _dorm_ mereka terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Lain kali ia harus membereskan semua kekacauan itu sebelum sang _umma_ datang dan menatap tak percaya pada keadaan ruang tengah mereka. Untung saja manager JYJ tiba-tiba menelpon walau hal tersebut hanya membuat Lord Evil Voldemin hidup sedikit lebih lama sebelum hukuman menunggunya.

"Changminie, kau masih mendengarkan _umma_ bukan? atau kau ingin kekasih hatimu berakhir di _dorm_ Suju? Ah, _umma_ lupa kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru sampai-sampai ingin mengenalkannya dengan cara seperti kemarin, benarkan Shim Changmin?" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum manis walau di dalam hati ia ingin memutilasi _food monster_ ini.

Bagaimana tidak bila saat kau baru saja pulang berkencan sudah dihadapkan dengan kondisi rumah yanga sangat kacau dan berantakan dengan cairan yang pasti dikenal Jaejong berceceran di ruang tengah hingga kamar Changmin. Sungguh Jaejoong tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bocah penggila makanan itu melakukan hak mesum seperti ini bahkan lebih apa lagi saat menemukan dua sosok yang sedang bercinta tanpa mengunci pintu. Sepertinya Changmin bahkan lebih mesum dari Yunnie _bear_nya. Atau mungkin Jaejoong yang tak sadar secara langsung sudah mengajari sang evil yang juga merangkap anaknya menjadi mesum dengan kegiatan malamnya. Untung saja Jaejoong sudah mengantar _magnae_ EXO-M yang sebelumnya bersama mereka kembalu ke _dorm_ kalau tidak ia pasti sudah membuat mata polos _baby_ pandanya ternodai karena ulah sang putra sulung.

Changmin yang menjadi tersangka dari pendawaaan dadakan seorang Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya di belakang sang _appa_ yang tentu saja percuma mengingat tubuh keduanya yang tak terlalu berbeda.

"_Hyung_ tolong aku," rengek Changmin sembari berbisik pelan pada yunho.

"Sudahlah, Jongie ... Kau membuat Changmin ketakutan."

"Yunnie diam saja."

Perintah telak sang ratu tentu saja tak bisa dibantah bahkan oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Hanya menghela napas yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja tampan tersebut. Kasihan juga melihat 'anak' mereka yang ketakutan melihat sang _umma_.

Tersenyum kecil Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Memeluk namja cantik itu menimbulkan semburat merah tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Joongie_-ah_? Bukankah itu tandanya Changmin sudah besar, daripada setiap hari melihat tiang listrik itu bercinta dengan kekasih abadinya—kulkas setidaknya kali ini dia bersama seseorang yang benar."

"Ya _Hyung_! Apa maksud—"

Perkataan Changmin terhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho seakan menyiratkan "kau diam saja aku sedang membujuk _umma_mu." Membuat Changmin mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi Yunnie~ aku tak mau putra kita jadi mesum seperti Yunnie~ tidak cukupkah satu orang saja yang mesum di _dorm_ ini."

Yunho dan Changmin yang mendengar perkataan polos seorang Kim (Jung) Jaejoong hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Memangnya siapa yang secara sengaja tak sengaja menggoda beruang mesum SM setiap harinya. Dan jangan salahkan otak Changmin yang terkontaminasi karena mendengar desahan sang _umma_ yang mengalun indah tanpa henti. Mengindikasikan siapa yang lebih mesum diantara mereka.

"Relakan saja toh ini lebih baik dari pada tiang listrik itu menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya dengan kekasih abadinya itu—makanan," ujar Yunho santai walau dipelototi Changmin karena sudah dua kali menyindir kehidupan cinta seorang Shim Changmin.

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah, tapi ingat Jung Changmin—" delik Jaejoong pada Changmin yang malah memutar matanya bosan karena ulah Jaejoong yang tak sadar mengganti marga keluargnya. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi putra beruang mesum itu bathinnya. Tak sadar diri padahal ia tak jauh beda dengan '_appa_nya' itu.

"—tak ada acara bercinta di ruang tengah lagi. Kau pikir berapa lama aku harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat. Aku tak mungkin memanggil ahj_umma_ untuk membersihkan cairan cintamu itu. Bisa heboh seantero Korea kalau tahu Choikang Changmin _evil_ ternyata semesum itu. Aku sebagai _umma_mu … bla … bla …"

Changmin yang mendengar petuah atau mungkin nasehat seorang Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup telinganya. Rasanya ini benar-benar mengerikan dari pada bertarung melawan preman-preman di jalanan sana. Lain kali sepertinya lebih ia melakukannya di luar saja, di hotel mewah dengan pantai indah di sekelilingnya mungkin. Pasti lebih romantis dan mengasyikan apa lagi dengan pantai kosong yang hanya berisi dirinya dan _little dragon_ itu. Tak bisa membayangkan seberapa panas 'pertarungan' mereka.

Yunho yang melihat wajah yang terpampang di wajah Changmin menggeleng kepala pasrah, sepertinya Changmin positif terkontaminasi virus _pervert_nya.

Menjauhi keduanya Yunho mengambil _tab_nya dan mulai bermain, itu lebih baik daripada ia ikut mendengar boojaenya memarahi sang anak yang sepertinya tak akan selesai hari ini. Tak biasanya Yunho menyesali jadwal libur Jaejoong yang sangat langka—tentu saja kalau seharian hanya digunakan sang namja cantik untuk marah-marah—pada Changmin.

.

.

.

Drrrttt …

Suara getaran _handphone _tampak menyela diantara 'perbincangan hangat' Jaejoong dengan Changmin. Meliriknya sedikit Jaejoong mengernyit heran siapa yang menghubunginya seingatnya ia tak ada janji dengan siapa pun.

"Kau. Diam di sini jangan kemana-mana," ujar Jaejoong pada Changmin yang mengangguk patuh. Telinga namja tinggi itu rasanya panas mendengar celotehan sang _umma_ berjam-jam lamanya. Sepertinya sesudah ini ia harus pergi melakukan janji untuk bertemu dokter THT.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"_Yeoboseo_, _ummaa_!"

Nada riang di ujung sana membuat Jaejoong bingung. _Umma_? Sejak kapan ia memiliki anak, bukankah anaknya hanya ada satu dan itu adalah namja _food monster_ ini? Namun mengingat suara sang namja barusan rasanya Jaejoong sedikit bisa menebak siapa.

"Tao?"

"_Nee, bogoshippo_ _umma_."

Senyum merekah di wajah cantik Jaejoong sepertinya ia sedikit lupa dengan kemarahannya ada Changmin—yang sangat disyukuri oleh _food monster_ itu.

"_Bogoshippo baby_, ada apa Tao menelpon _umma_, sayang?"

"Uhm, boleh tao bertanya _umma_?"

"Apa _baby_?"

"_Uke_ itu apa?"

Jaejoong mendelik horor mendengar perkataan polos sang namja panda padanya. Sejak diklaim menjadi aegya keduanya—yang sebenarnya sejak kemarin—Jaejoong sudah jatuh hati dengan namja polos tersebut apa lagi ia merasa memiliki kesamaan dengan sang _baby_—menghabiskan uang yunnie _bear_nya di mall.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan kata tersebut pada Tao, _baby_?" Jauh di dalam hati Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapahnya pada siapa pun yang berani mengotori otak polos _baby_nya cukup _food monster_ itu yang bertranformasi menjadi Yunnie keduanya jangan sampai Tao juga.

"Tidak ada, cuma Tao penasaran dengan pesan yang dikirimkan ke _handphone_ Kris _ge,_ _umma_. Dan kesalnya lagi _gege_-_gege_ malah tiduran bareng di lantai tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Tao."

Aiggo Tao tahukah kau kalau _gege_-mu semua sedang pingsan berjamaah(?).

"Pesan? Bisa kau jelaskan pada _umma_ _baby_?"

Dengan lancarnya namja panda itu bercerita riang tentang semuanya—termasuk keanehan Kris _gege_nya dan juga _gege_ lainnya—yang menurutnya tidur bersama—kepada sang _umma_ tak menyadari kalau nasib seseorang bakal berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

Changmin yang merasakan firasat buruk mengelus lehernya. Rasanya lebih baik ia harus menyingkir dari tempat ini. Perasaanya semakin menjadi saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong padanya.

"_Baby_ boleh _umma_ tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu?"

"Tao tidak tahu siapa _umma_, namanya terlalu panjang. _Lord … Evil … Voldemin_ … Choikang … Changmin."

Tepat setelah Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanduk _imajiner _di kepala Jaejoong keluar. Bahkan sepertinya Changmin juga bisa melihat kalau sang _umma_ memiliki taring di giginya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti vampir terlebih dengan aura mengerikan di sekelilinganya. Membuat Changmin meneguk ludah susah karenanya.

"Shim Changmin … bisa kau jelaskan satu hal ini pada _umma_?"

_Glek …_

Sungguh Changmin tak yakin namanya tak akan muncul di buku sang malaikat kematian.

"Apa maksudmu menodai pikiran _baby_ panda—_dongsaeng_mu—dengan pesan mesum yang kau kirimkan pada kekasihmu itu Jung Changmin?" senyum Jaejoong manis yang malah terlihat menakutkan bagi seorang Shim Changmin.

Bila ada yang mengatakan sang _Lord Evil Voldemin_ Choikang Changmin tak takut apa pun semua itu salah. Bahkan sebangsanya tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kediktatoran sang ratu Kim(Jung) Jaejoong.

"A—Aku …"

"Ya?"

Changmin sedikit memikirkan alasan yang bisa membuatnya selamat dari situasi ini.

"_Umma _lihat ada gajah terbang di sana."

Sontak Jaejoong menoleh pada ujung telunjuk Changmin, namun ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Hanya ada pemandangan atap dormnya.

"Shim Changmin~"

Kosong

Namja tinggi itu sepertinya sudah melarikan diri secepat yang ia bisa—menyelamatkan nyawa hidupnya yang mungkin akan menghilang dari muka bumi karena melakukan kesalahan yang dianggapnya tak berarti.

"YUNNIEEEE …!"

Brught

Yunho yang sedang duduk santai di sofa di ruang tengah kaget dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di lantai. Telinganya benar-benar sakit saat ini mendengar teriakan 'istrrinya' yang sepertinya sedang PMS.

"YUNNIE! Lihat kelakukan anakmu itu, seharusnya kau sebagai _appa_nya bisa mengajari bocah itu bla … bla …"

Dan kali ini seorang Jung Yunho berjanji akan memutilasi seorang Shim Changmin setelah ia berhasil menutup mulut kekasihnya ini.

"Asal Yunnie tahu bo—uhhmmmppp."

Namja musang itu benar-benar melakukannya, menutup mulut kekasihnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Cenderung ekstrim namun setidaknya ia berhasil menahan celotehan nyaring yang berakibat kerusakan telinganya nanti.

"Dengar sayang, Changmin sudah dewasa ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Jika kau merasa kesepian, aku tak keberatan untuk menambah _dongsaeng_ minnie untuk menemanimu," bisik Yunho seduktif di telinga Jaejoong. Mengacuhkan rona merah yang masih bertengger di wajah namja cantik itu akibat ciuman mereka.

_Jduagh_

"Aaaghhh!"

Namja Jung itu berteriak kesakitan saat Jaejoong sengaja meninju ulu hatinya.

"Dengar ya Yunnie _bear_ku tersayang, mulai sekarang tak ada jatah untukmu selama sebulan dan kurangi sifat _pervert_mu itu yang ternyata bisa menyebar tak baik untuk anak-anak kita," ujar namja cantik itu tersenyum, "dan untuk menemaniku … kau tak perlau khawatir aku bisa main ke China dan bertemu dengan _baby _pandaku."

_Blam_

Yunho menatap nanar pada pintu yang tertutup karena Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada Changmin.

'Tidak ada jatah selama sebulan? Andwaaeeeeee ….'

Mata musang itu berubah tajam dengan senyuman menyeringai yang kini terpampang dengan indahnya setelah sedetik merana mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ini karena ulahmu, Shim Changmin … tunggu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Well, sepertinya keluar dari mulut buaya masuk ke mulut macam. Selamat berjuang untukmu Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena sedari tadi berdiri dengan angin yang langsung menerpa tubuhnya di beranda.

Matanya menatap tak percaya pada anggotanya yang tidur berjamaan dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris heran melompati mayat hidup(?) yang masih setia menutup mata di lantai.

Tak menemukan panda kesayangannya, Kris berjalan menuju luar dan menemukan sang panda yang ternyata sedang berdiri menyandar dinding dengan sesuatu di tangannya—benda miliknya.

"Agh, _mommy _kenapa di putus _telephone_nya. Tao kan belum dengar penjelasannya," namja panda itu mengerucut kesal saat sambungan mereka terputus tiba-tiba.

"Tao apa yang sedang kau lakukan, baby?"

"Hy, _Ge."_ Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat Kris ge-nya yang sudah bangun—dari alam termenungnya—dan itu artinya ia memiliki teman untuk bermain.

"Ada pesan tadi masuk ke _handphone gege_, maaf tadi Tao buka, dan Tao pakai _handphone gege_ buat nelphon _mommy._" Aku Tao pelan sebelum nanti Kris yang menemukan ulahnya.

Kris mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Tao, tersenyum kecil pada namja yang sangat disayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya ada hal penting sampai Tao menggunakan _handphone gege_?"

"Iya, tadi Tao bertanya pada Jae_mommy _tapi langsung di putus ge, jadi Tao masih belum tahu."

'Memang Tao menanyakan apa?" tanya Kris heran mengapa harus bertanya pada orang yang jaug di sana padahal di sinikan baby pandanya memiliki gege lima orang.

"_Uke _itu apa _ge_? Tadi di pesan gege ada yang bilang itu tapi Tao masih belum tahu apa."

Kris segera merampas handphone miliknya di tangan Tao. Membuka pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang tersebut.

Seringaian muncul di bibir namja tampan tersebut, sepertinya saat ini Kris sangat ingin memutilasi subjek pengirim pesan laknat tersebut. Seseorang yang menjadi mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini. Dan sekarang hendak menodai pikiran polos namja kesayangannya?

'Mati kau Shim Changmin,' desis Kris kesal.

"Tao …"

"Ya, _ge_," jawab Tao riang tak menyadari kalau sebentar lagi gege kesayangannya berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Siapkan bajumu sana, kita akan pergi ke Korea."

"Horreee! Tao mau ketemu Jae_mommy _lagi." Namja panda itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya sedetik mendengarkan ajakan Kris tak mempertanyakan alasan keberangkatan mereka ke Korea. Yang penting bagi namja itu ia bisa kembali belanja bersama namja cantik di Korea sana yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ummanya, lagi pula ia bosan dengan keadaan tanpa jadwal manggung akhir-akhir ini.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, _Food Monster_ brengsek. Kupastikan kau menerima hadiahku dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

The End or TBC?

.

.

.

A/N: Hy chingudeul semua^^ memenuhi req di ff Mizu sebelumnya maka Mizu persembahin teaser pembuka untuk multhichapter EvilDragon aka MinKris Mizu khehehe.

Mizu gak nyangka responnya banyak banget kirain gak ada yang suka dengan mega super crack copel gila ini==" tapi ternyata Mizu jingkrak-jingkrak leat review yang masih terus nambah di ff itu, hontouni arigatou, gomawo ne^o^

Tapi Mizu bakal nerusin ini ff kalau masih banyak yang minta, jadi kalau pengunjungnya semakin sedikit bakal Mizu stop. Karena gimana pun Mizu punya plan sendiri buat update ff Mizu jadi kalau masih mau leat ff dengan copel gila bin aneh ini jangan lupa review ne^^ karena kelanjutan ff ini sendiri ada di tangan chingudeul semua 3

Special Thanks:

The DeVil's eyes|ririedhana|kyumin|miszshanty05|Reeiini|JK0603|cheyzee|lalala|Crimson of Devil|Reishipper|Kyu501lover|Mizuki Kim|juli contantine| .79|Cho Kyu Chely|RuCho D'Evil|duizzanglovers|BlackPearl08|anonstalker|CrayonThat XX|OktavLuvJaejoong|Shim Agassi|Babyhyun|Aul Ondubu|rinchaaan|arriedonghae|Augestica| |Lady Sona|Teentari|gwang| |Meyla Rahma|golden13|Fe A

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama^^ hontouni arigatou ne yang sudah mampir dan review fict Mizu. Mian buat scene nc yang rada aneh selain karena Mizu masih awam ada rentang waktu berbeda dalam penyelesainnya. Setidaknya Mizu masih harus usaha dan belajar untuk membuat ff yang lebih baik

Regard

Mizu


	2. Chapter 2

Mian ne chingudeul buat updatean ff yang lama ne, modem mizu hilang dan ini baru dapat modem baru habis nabung lagi==" itu modem lenyap di kamar mizu sendiri entah kemana. Dan mizu gak bisa ke warnet karena kerja dan update di hp gak bisa, malah niat buat note adja di fb Cuma rasanya gak adil ama reader mizu di ffn kalau Mizu Cuma update di fb jadi baru sekarang mizu update, mian ne.

.

.

Part 2: Their Denial

.

Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Kris. Leader salah salah boyband pentolan dari SM yang juga merupakan member EXO-M terlihat mengendap-endap keluar dari bandara Incheon. _Namja_ dengan rambut brunette itu tampak menggeret sebuah koper berukuran sedang dengan sebelah tangan menggandeng seorang _namja_ lainnya dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"_Gege_, kenapa kita harus main kucing-kucingan begini? Bukannya jam seperti ini semua orang pada tidur yah?" tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya heran dengan jadwal kedatangan ke Korea yang tak biasa.

Benar ini baru jam tiga pagi dan pesawat mereka baru saja mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedatangan saudara EXO-K itu tanpa pemberitahuan bahkan isyarat membuat tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Terlebih saat dini hari seperti ini.

"Sssttt … jangan bicara keras-keras, Tao. Dan perbaiki syalmu dengan baik," ujar Kris melepaskan kopernya dan memperbaiki syal dan juga kaca mata milik Tao, "jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kalau kita berada di Korea. Dan kita harus kembali ke China segera tanpa ada yang mengetahui, mengerti?"

Tao yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengangguk berpikir kalau _gege_ kesayangannya sedang main kucing-kucingan sampai harus menyamar bak agen kejahatan seperti ini—melihat pakaian Kris yang serba hitam ditambah kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya—mengendikkan bahunya Tao berjalan duluan dihadapan Kris tanpa tahu kalau _gege_-nya sedang menyeringai menyeramkan.

Kris berpikir ia bisa mengalahkan sang evil yang berada di Korea dan tak berpikir apa timbal balik yang akan didapatkannya saat bertemu sang _namja_ evil berkedok _namja_ kekanakan.

.

.

.

Our Story

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Arggghhh … kau kejam Yunho _Hyung_!" Shim Changmin, _namja_ yang merupakan magnae DB5K itu mengutuk siapa pun yang bernama Yunho _hyung_ yang baru saja diteriakannya. Bagaimana bisa appa keduanya itu bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya. Ini sama saja dengan 'kekerasan' pada anak.

Changmin menatap miris pada 'kekasih hatinya' yang terletak manis dihadapannya. Namun tak bisa disentuhnya.

Bagaimana bisa disentuh kalau tangan dan kakinya terikat di kursi dengan seorang 'raja' yang malah asyik menikmati 'kekasihnya'.

"_Hyung_~ lepaskan aku."

"Ani."

"_Hyung_~" rengek Changmin lagi saat Yunho berpura-pura sangat menikmati setiap sendok makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, terlebih ini masakan dari sang istrinya tercinta.

"_Hyung_~ itu buatku lo, bukan untukmu." Changmin berujar penuh harap memberitahu kalau masakan yang sampai di dormnya ini dan sedang dinikmati Yunho adalah untuknya. Bukan untuk sang appa yang kini malah menatapnya tajam.

Hal ini jugalah yang semakin membuat sang appa kesal pada Changmin. Istri tercintanya malah mengirimkan makanan sebanyak ini untuk Changmin, bukan untuknya. Garis bawahi untuk _food monster_ yang membuatnya harus puas bersolo karir sejak beberapa hari yang lalu karena tak diizinkan menyentuh sang umma dari Changmin.

Sejak hari itu, sepertinya Jaejoong serius dengan perkataanya untuk tak mengizinkan Yunho menyentuhnya—karena membuat sang anak meniru semua kelakuan mesumnya. Namun dengan mudah _namja_ cantik itu malah memaafkan Changmin dan mengirimkan makanan untuk perut karet Changmin sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah marah-marah kemarin.

"Aku tak peduli, salahmu membuat Jaejoongie marah padaku. Kau yang melakukannya kenapa aku kena getahnya. Jadi sekarang terima saja hukumanmu," ujar Yunho memasukkan sepotong bulgogi kemulutnya yang membuat Changmin semakin meneteskan air liurnya.

Hei, di dunia ini hanya masakan ummanya yang terpenting tak ada yang lain.

Benarkah itu Shim Changmin? Bagaimana dengan little dragon yang sebentar lagi akan melabrakmu?

"Hey, Min."

"Ya, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin penuh harap—berharap sang _hyung_ melepaskan ikatannya. Tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa pegal dan sakit.

"Kau pacaran dengan Kris?"

Brugh

Kursi tempat Changmin terikat terjatuh ke samping karena Changmin yang terkaget dan tak sengaja mengacau keseimbangan kursinya.

"Hey, tak perlu kaget begitu," ujar Yunho santai tanpa ada niat menolong Changmin yang sangat terlihat mengenaskan di lantai, malah mengangkat kedua kakinya di atas meja sembari memakan sebuah apel merah.

Aigoo salah apa dirimua punya appa kejam begini Changmin-ah.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya main-main dengannya? Ummamu pasti menghancurkan wajahmu kalau sampai tahu kau mempermainkan dia."

Changmin menekurkan kepalanya pada lantai yang dingin. Memikirkan perkataan Yunho padanya. Tentu saja kalau Jaejoong tahu niatnya yang hanya mempermainkan Kris pada sebuah kepalan tangan melayang padanya. Karena bagaimana pun Jaejoong yang terlihat menyayanginya itu sangat tak menyukai kalau ada yang main-main dengan kata cinta. Bila kau melakukan 'itu' tentu saja karena kau mencintai dia, bukan. Dan tak ada one night stand. Karena hubungan itu bukan untuk dipermainkan begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Jaejoong padanya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_."

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "walau akhir-akhir ini Jaejoongie terlihat keras padamu bukan berarti kadar kasih sayangnya padamu berkurang. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkamu terlebih sejak—yah kau tahu keadaan kita sekarang."

"Aku mengerti _hyung_. Aku tahu Jae _hyung_ khawatir padaku _hyung_. Aku janji tak akan membuatnya kecewa."

Yunho mendekati posisi Changmin, mengusap surai hitam milik Changmin, "bagus, semoga semua akan baik-baik saja, ne." sebagai seorang leader dan satu-satunya _hyung_ terdekat Changmin—saat ini—membuat Yunho harus menjaga Changmin dengan baik sebagai pengganti orang tua Changmin yang tak berada di sini. Terlebih kekasihnya yang sangat menyayangi Changmin bahkan sampai menganggap Changmin anak mereka. Bahkan membuatnya iri pada perhatian Jaejoong pada Changmin. Namun Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong benar-benar menyayangi magnaenya dengan tulus.

"_Hyung_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin saat Yunho berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

"Ke apartemen Jaejoongie, kau tahu sepertinya adik kecilku mulai merasa kesepian."

"Ya _hyung_, lepaskan aku dulu baru kau boleh ke rumah umma—Ya! Beruang bodoh kembali kau!" Namun teriakan Changmin hanya menjadi untaian nada pengiring kepergian Yunho karena _namja_ itu malah memeletkan lidahnya di depan pintu.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena membuat ummamu 'mempuasakan' appa."

Blam

Dan pintu tertutup dengan sempurna meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri dengan posisi yang sama—terikat di kursi dan sekarang semakin parah dengan posisinya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kembali kau beruang mesum Jung Yunho!"

Siiinggg …

Selamat Shim Changmin tak akan ada yang menderita kerusakan telinga karena lengkingan tinggimu karena tak seorang pun saat ini disekitarmu.

"_Hyung_!"

Changmin hanya merutuk pelan dengan keadaanya saat ini. Apalagi dengan perutnya yang mulai mengadakan konser solo. Perlu diperjelas kalau Yunho sudah mengikatnya sejak tengah malam tadi sepulang mereka dari SBS. Dan itu berarti sudah hampir empat jam.

"Sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu."

Ya, Shim Changmin positif gila karena mulai berbicara sendiri dengan air mata di kedua matanya menatap sayang pada hamparan makanan—buatan Jaejoong—diatas meja.

Sepertinya kekurangan asupan nutrisi membuat Changmin mulai berhalusinasi terbukti dengan matanya yang menangkap gambar seorang Kris yang kini menyeringai senang melihat keadaannya.

Changmin mengerjabkan matanya memastikan. Berharap apa yang ada dihadapannya tidaklah nyata—untuk saat ini—karena sebuah firasat buruk mulai menghampirinya.

"Hai, _hyung_ … sepertinya kau bersenang-senang. Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Kris tersenyum tipis."

'Umma tolong aku!'

.

.

.

"Ge, kita akan tidur dimana kalau tak boleh ada yang tahu kita di Korea?" tanya Tao bingung. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taksi yang entah membawa mereka kemana.

"Tenang saja, baby. Kita tinggal sementara di hotel. Tao ingin tidur dulu atau—"

"Tidur ge, Tao ngantuk. Kita siang-siang saja ya mainnya." Kelihatannya _namja_ panda itu kelelahan karena selama di dalam pesawat tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Apa lagi Kris yang mengambil penerbangan dadakan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tidur saja dulu, kalau sudah sampai _gege_ bangunkan."

Tao mengangguk mengiyakan dan menutup matanya sejenak tanpa tahu kalau tujuan sang _gege_ ke Korea bukan untuk bermain seperti yang dipikirkannya. Ada hal yang lebih baik tak diketahuinya untuk saat ini.

"Tidurlah, Tao." Kris mengecup pelan surai hitam milik sang panda. Membiarkan baby kecilnya menuju gerbang mimpi.

Tak lama taksi yang dinaiki Kris tiba di sebuah hotel yang terletak sebenarnya tak jauh dari dorm seseorang. Seorang _namja_ yang harus ditemuinya secepat yang ia bisa. Dan harus segera karena ia berencana segera pulang ke China kalau urusannya selesai. Tak boleh ada yang tahu mereka berada di Korea terlebih pihak SM.

Melihat Tao yang terlelap karena terlalu lelah. Kris memutuskan menggendong _namja_ panda tersebut dengan bantuan sang supir taksi yang membawakan koper mereka.

Setelah memastikan Tao tertidur, Kris mengunci pintu kamar mereka—memastikan kalau ia tak akan kehilangan Tao saat kembali karena _namja_ panda itu menghilang tiba-tiba lagi.

Kris berjalan pelan dengan penyamaran lengkapnya. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju satu titik yang merupakan tujuannya berada di Korea.

Shim Changmin.

Sebenarnya Kris masih bingung alasannya untuk berada di Korea terlebih tanpa memberitahu anggotanya. Hanya berdua dengan Tao ia berada di negeri gingseng ini.

Benarkah hanya karena kesal dengan ulah Changmin yang mengotori pikiran dongsaeng kesayangannya atau karena hal lain. Rasanya ia tak bisa menebak hal apa pun saat ini karena sejujurnya seakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bergerak.

Tak lama Kris sampai di depan pintu dorm DB5K. Dorm yang merubah salah satu jalan hidupnya. Tempat dimana semua bermula. Ragu dihatinya untuk masuk, namun apa yang harus dipikirkannya toh ia sudah sampai disini dan tak bisa kembali.

Tangan Kris baru saja akan bergerak mengetuk saat didengarnya suara seseorang yang masih bercakap-cakap. Siapa yang masih berbincang di jam seperti ini. Apa keduanya sedang berada di dorm.

Kris tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diperbincangkan namun ia bisa menangkap dua suara yang berbeda. Dan besar kemungkinan itu adalah suara Changmin dan Yunho. Kris memundurkan tubuhnya saat terdengar suara teriakan diikuti pintu dorm yan terbuka. Bersembunyi dengan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu Kris dapat melihat Yunho yang keluar dari dorm.

Jung Yunho _namja_ yang merupakan _sunbae_nya itu tampak tersenyum kecil menyadari kehadiran Kris.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena membuat ummamu 'mempuasakan' appa," ujar Yunho setelah memeletkan lidahnya pada Changmin mengacuhkan kalau Kris sedikit malu mendengar kalimat frotal yang diucapkannya dan tentu saja _namja_ China itu tahu pastu apa maksud Yunho.

Blam

Yunho menutup pintu mengacuhkan teriakan Changmin untukknya. Dan menemukan Kris yang berdiri tegak dan tegang

"Kalau kau mencari Changmin ia ada di dalam."

Kris hanya mengangguk saat Yunho memberitahunya. Jujur ia agak gugup bertemu Yunho rasanya kenapa seperti kepergok mertua karena diam-diam bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Tak perlu gugup begitu, Kris. Titip Changmin ya," ujar Yunho tersenyum kemudian berlalu pergi sepertinya ia tak pulang sampai esok hari karena memiliki pikiran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak dan calon mantunya.

"Fufufu … dengan begini aku bisa tidur di apartemen Jaejoongie dan mengatakan kekasih anaknya sedang berkunjung dan Jae pasti tak akan menolak—walau dia sedang marah padaku. Kau jenius Jung Yunho."

Kris hanya menggeleng pelan melihat aura bahagia yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Maniknya masih memperhatikan _hyung_ Changmin tersebut hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Kini yang harus difokuskannya pada apa yang berada di balik pintu ini.

Berjalan pelan Kris mencoba menelusuri dan mengingat bagaimana susunan ruangan saat ia berkunjung kemari. Telinganya mendengar suara halus dari arah utara dan merupakan ruang makan. Melangkahkan kakinya kesana Kris berusaha menahan tawa saat menemukan seorang Shim Changmin di lantai dengan kondisi terikat dengan kursi.

'Inikah hukuman yang diucapkan Yunho _hyung_ tadi? Memangnya kau sudah melakukan apa evil sampai appamu menghukummu setega ini?' bisik Kris berusaha menahan suara tawanya.

"Sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu."

Membeku, Kris berpikir kalau Changmin menyadari kehadirannya. Namun melihat kalau pandangan Changmin pada sesuatu yang berada di atas meja dan ia akhirnya mengerti.

'Dasar kau tak berubah, _hyung_.'

Mendekati Changmin, Kris berusaha menghilangkan suaranya. Membiarkan Changmin menyadari kehadirannya sendiri.

Rasanya Kris ingin memotret dan mengabadikan raut wajah seorang Shim Changmin saat ini—terkejut dengan mata yang melebar dan mulut terbuka. Apa lagi dengan suara yang bergetar membisikkan namanya. Apa wujudnya semenakutkan itu sampai Changmin sangat terkejut begitu.

"Hai, _hyung_ … sepertinya kau bersenang-senang. Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Kris tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Aww … aww … pelan pelan Kris."

"Jangan manja _hyung_, ini juga salahmu."

"Tapi … kau bisa pelan-pelankan? Jangan-jangan kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Heh? Kalau bisa aku sudah membunumu sejak kemarin, pabbo evil."

"Gyaaaaaa … apppoooo!"

Teriakan _namja_ tinggi ini menggema di setiap sudut dorm. Tak sadarkah kalau suara tenor miliknya bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan pendengaran.

_Hup_

Kris menyambar sepotong daging dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut Changmin berharap setidaknya _namja_ tinggi itu bisa diam dan menghentikan polusi udara di sekitar. Tak sadar kalau dirinyalah penyebab Changmin berteriak keras—sengaja menekankan keras kapas berbalur alkohok ke tangan Changmin yang terluka.

"Appwo … kwau khejham Kwris."

"Ya _hyung_, telah dulu makananmu baru bicara," ucap Kris kesal melihat _namja_ dihadapannya. Apa benar _namja_ kekanakan begini yang kemarin membobol lubangnya dan membuatnya kehilangan nama ultimate seme yang disandangnya. Dasar evil berkedok malaikat.

Kris kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang semula tertunda—menyiksa Changmin.

Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh karena Kris belum melaksanakan acara pembalasan dendamnya. Melihat wajah seorang Shim Changmin membuat Kris luluh dan menolong Changmin dari penderitaan karena hukuman Jung Yunho.

"Tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan Kris kau menyakitiku."

Kris mendelik kesal pada Changmin yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang sakit-sakit terus. Memangnya dia yeoja hanya menahan perihnya alkohol saja sampai seribut ini. Hati Kris semakin dongkol pada Changmin yang dengan santainya makan dengan satu tangan—dan tangan lain sedang diobati Kris.

Ternyatan hukuman dari Yunho membuat beberapa bekas yang sedikit membiru dengan bercak merah karena terlalu lama tergesek. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kris mengacuhkan _namja_ pabbo ini hanya saja tak bisa bila Changmin sudah mengeluarkan rayuan evilnya ditambah rasa kasihan Kris dan beginilah keadaannya. Kris mengobati luka Changmin.

Menarik napas pelan, Kris hanya bisa bersabar. Di saat Changmin kencan dengan kekasihnya—makan—Kris menutupi luka Changmin dengan salep berwarna putih yang pastinya akan membuat semua luka Changmin menghilang dalam dua hari. Apa Yunho sering melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada anak seperti ini? Rasanya tidak, mengingat betapa kedua _namja_ berstatus orang tua Changin di DB5K begitu memanjakan _food monster_ itu. Mungkin _namja_ yang juga merupakan leader DB5K itu hanya iseng pada Changmin selagi ada kesempatan—sebenarya dilakukan Yunho karena ingin menginterogasi Changmin yang selalu melarikan diri karena mengelak di tanya soal Kris dan mungkin sekaligus membalas ulah pada magnae yang selalu merebut perhatian Jaejoongienya tercinta—kekanakan mungkin.

"Selesai, kurasa sebentar lagi lukamu akan menghilang, _hyung_."

"Gomawo, Kris."

_Cup_

Changmin berhasil mencuri kecupan singkat dari bibir Kris membuat tanduk imajiner muncul di kepala Kris.

_Bught_

"Dasar setan mesum, tidak sakit tidak sehat kenapa otakmu itu selalu saja mesum, _hyung_? Ck."

Kris menghantam kepala Changmin dengan bantal duduk berkekuatan penuh membuat Changmin langsung terjungkal ke lantai dan mengaduh kesakitan. Dipikirnya Kris akan diam saja saat ia melakukan tindakan asusila dan pastinya Changmin salah perhitungan kali ini.

Kris melipat kakinya kesal di atas sofa. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari menutup mata. Menarik napas pelan. Berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya pada _hoobae_ mesum yang tak pernah jera menyentuhnya.

Changmin sepertinya berbakat menjadi cenayang karena antena pendeteksi firasat buruknya bekerja, dan rasanya sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan melihat senyuman Kris yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Oh ya, _hyung_ suka bermain bukan? Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita bermain lagi."

"Hmn?" tanya Changmin berdiri dari posisinya semula dan berjalan mendekati Kris, "bukannya kau masih dalam masa hukuman Kris. Kau harus mematuhi semua permintaanku, selamanya. Garis bawahi itu selamanya," ujar Changmin memerangkap Kris dengan tangannya berada di kiri dan kanan tubuh Kris.

Manik milik Changmin dan Kris bertemu. Memberikan sebuah atensi kekuatan keduanya.

"Sayangnya permainan itu tak fair _hyung_, yah berat sebelah asal kau tahu. Jadi dibatalkan. Di-ba-tal-kan."

Menjilat bibirnya sendiri, Changmin merasa sedikit panas saat ini apalagi melihat wajah Kris sedekat ini. Memangnya sejak kapan ia tertarik pada _namja_ yang merupakan _hoobae_ jauhnya ini. Apa cerita love after sex berlaku padanya. Menepis pemikiran bodoh itu Changmin hanya tertawa di dalam hati, 'mustahil'.

"Tapi sayangnya bagiku tetap berlaku, Kris-ssi." Changmin menjilat pelan telinga Kris membuat sebuah sengatan kecil mengalir ke tubuh _namja_ blasteran Kanada-China tersebut.

Mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga terhempas Kris melepaskan perangkap tangan Changmin dengan mudah karena Changmin tak melakukannya dengan erat.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin melihat Kris yang hanya membeku di atasnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semuanya padaku, _hyung_? Kau menyakitiku."

Changmin menarik napas sejenak, berusaha merangkai kata diotaknya agar tak membuat semua menjadi lebih rumit. Apa denga mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bermain akan membuat semua lebih baik, namun bukankah sebuah kejujuran itu lebih berarti.

"Permainan. Aku hanya menganggap semua itu permaianan Kris. Lagi pula kita sesama _namja_ tak akan ada yang berkurang, bukan?"

_Bught_

Changmin menghapus sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan saat dirasanya ada yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya—darah.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan Kris? Aishhh … manajer-_hyung_ bisa memarahiku kalau ada luka diwajahku."

"Lukamu akan bertambah banyak _hyung_ kalau kau tak bisa memiliki alasan yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Alasan? Apa maksudmu? Lalu kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Mencintaimu? Jangan gila Kris, kita hanya melakukan semua itu untuk menghabiskan waktu tak lebih."

_Bught_

Sekali lagi kepalan tangan Kris mampir ke wajah Changmin, dan bisa dipastikan setelah ini wajah _namja_ itu.

_Bught_

_Bught_

"Ya hentikan Kris, kau menyakitiku." Changmin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Kris. Hey, Kris itu _namja_ dan dengan pukulan sekuat tenaga itu rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Namun Kris tak berhenti, hatinya sakit dan rasanya ingin menghancurkan seseorang yang baru saja membuatnya terluka. Tak dimengertinya mengapa ia tak menerima saat Changmin mengatakan kalau sang _sunba__e_nya melakukan semua atas dasar permainan. Dan bukankah itu semua benar. Bukankah dirinya juga yang mengatakan permainan tadi, namun mengapa ada satu sisi di hatinya yang tak rela kata tersebut keluar dari bibir Changmin.

Permainan.

Semua ini bermula dari permainan. Tanpa disadari kalau ada sesuatu yang bergerak diantara keduanya. Sesuatu yang pasti tak akan dinyatakan secara gamblang.

"Hentikan Kris! Tak bisakah kau tenang? Kau seperti anak perempuan yang meminta pertanggung jawaban dari kekasih yang menghamilinya saja." Changmin menahan tangan Kris yang akan melayang ke wajahnya untuk kesekian kali. Bertatapan langsung dengan manik milik Kris.

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan hal brengsek seperti itu, jangan harap kau selamat, Shim Changmin," desis Kris memandang Changmin dengan wajah dingin.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, aku tak mau membuat ini semua menjadi lebih rumit. Katakan dan semua akan berakhir seperti semula, fine?"

"Baik. Tapi kau harus menuruti perintahku kali ini."

"Apa pun?"

"Ya, apa pun yang kau mau Wu Yi Fan."

Changmin memutar bolanya kesal, kalau tak memikirkan hubungan keduanya—mereka sendiri dan agency— yang memburuk sudah dipastikan ia akan menyeret Kris ke kamar saat ini dan mengurung _namja_ blonde itu dikamarnya seperti saat itu. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran saat ini. Kenapa Kris ada di sini—di Korea.

Sejuta pertanyaan hadir di benak Changmin saat ini, Kris seharusnya berada di China bukan Korea. Mengapa _namja_ itu marah saat ia jujur tentang semua ini, bukankah kejujuran itu nomor satu di dunia ini. Ada apa dengan Kris.

"—di bawah."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kris?" tanya Changmin saat waktu termenungnya terinterupsi karena suara Kris.

"Di bawah _hyung_, kali ini kau harus berada di bawah dan tak ada kata tidak karena kau yang menawarkannya. Dan pastinya kau tak akan menjilat kata-katamu sendiri bukan, Shim Changmin _hyung_?"

Skak mat

Sepertinya Changmin harus meneguk ludah dengan susah payah selain karean kata-kata Kris juga karena sudut bibirnya yang nyeri karena pukulan Kris tadi.

"Kau bercanda, Kris?"

"Tidak. Jika kau _namja_ kau pasti akan menepati janjimu bukan, _hyung_? Atau aku perlu mengatakan pada Yunho _hyung_ kalau magnae kesayangannya akan berganti kelamin menjadi yeoja atau mungkin … ayam—pengecut?" ujar Kris dengan intonasi rendah.

Dan tak ada pilihan lain selain iya saat ini bagi Changmin. Bila dulu ia bisa menjebak Kris dengan mudah, maka kali ini ia lah yang terjebak dengan kemungkinan melarikan diri nol—karena berkaitan dengan harga dirinya. Dan sepertinya Kris belajar dengan baik cara menjebak seseorang langsung dari sang evil yang sudah ahli serta dapat menerapkannya dengan sangat baik.

"Itu—"

TBC

A/N:

Yeahhh … akhirnya Kris sampai ke Korea dengan selamat dengan misi meng'uke'kan seorang Shim Changmin fufufufu … berhasilkah? Kita tunggu chapter berikutnya yang entah kapan di update#dibunuh.

Banyak yang minta scene KrisMin ne? perlu satu hal yang Mizu kasih tahu di ff Mizu kali ini. Di sini gak ada istilah SemeUke absolute jadi bisa siapa adja berada di posisi mana pun, ok chingu? Jadi bisa KrisMin atau MinKris^^ jadi ayoo poliing mau KrisMin atau MinKris chapter depan? Ada NC atau Gak*mulai yadong* Katakan lewat repyu Xdd

.

Special Thanks:

Michelle Jung **Cloud-Jewel**Crimson of Devil juli constantine **Anestiakyu203**Reeiini **RuCho D'evil**Za **Rizki**OktavLuvJejoong **Kyu501lover**ekaminka **BlackPearl08****vhiaip**Meyla Rahma **Shim Agassi**Augesteca **ririedhana**shimmax **.79**Fe A **0747minnie**Shin Min Hwa **Aul Ondubu**454 **Chochoberry**

Moga gak ada kesalahan nama lagi, mian ne m(_ _)m dan tolong panggil Mizu adja ne jangan author^^

.

Jawaban repyunya Mizu gabung adja dulu ya Chingudeul, Mizu janji chapter depan Mizu balas satu-satu ne.

Kris ke Korea tanpa empat membernya? **Yupz empat ditinggal Cuma bawa sang baby Tao.**Hadiah yang mau dikasih Kris?**Sebenernya masih rencana, tapi jadi atau gak yah fufufu**Kris mau meng'uke'kan Changmin? **Tergantung—tergantung niat sang duizzang kuat atau gak atau malah 'dimakan' Changmin lagi xd**Gomawo buat Za yang udah koreksi kemaren, Mizu gak ngecek lagi siapa yang bicara maren. Lupa kalau Xiumin lebih tua gomawo ne. Yupz kali ini Tao udah syah jadi anak kedua YunJae jadi kan umma punya temen belanja—menghabiskan uang appa-,-" gak kayak Changmin yang tahunya Cuma makan#dilempar kulkas.

Pai pai

Regard

Mizu


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Feel it

"Hentikan Kris! Tak bisakah kau tenang? Kau seperti anak perempuan yang meminta pertanggung jawaban dari kekasih yang menghamilinya saja." Changmin menahan tangan Kris yang akan melayang ke wajahnya untuk kesekian kali. Bertatapan dengan manik milik Kris.

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan hal brengsek seperti itu, jangan harap kau selamat, Shim Changmin," desis Kris memandang Changmin dengan wajah dingin.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, aku tak mau membuat ini semua menjadi lebih rumit. Katakan dan semua akan berakhir seperti semula, fine?"

"Baik. Tapi kau harus menuruti perintahku kali ini."

"Apa pun?"

"Ya, apa pun yang kau mau Wu Yi Fan."

Changmin memutar bolanya kesal, kalau tak memikirkan hubungan keduanya—mereka sendiri dan agency— yang memburuk sudah dipastikan ia akan menyeret Kris ke kamar saat ini dan mengurung _namja_ blonde itu dikamarnya seperti saat itu. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran saat ini. Kenapa Kris ada di sini—di Korea.

Sejuta pertanyaan hadir di benak Changmin saat ini, Kris seharusnya berada di China bukan Korea. Mengapa _namja_ itu marah saat ia jujur tentang semua ini, bukankah kejujuran itu nomor satu di dunia ini. Ada apa dengan Kris.

"—di bawah."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kris?" tanya Changmin saat waktu termenungnya terinterupsi karena suara Kris.

"Di bawah _hyung_, kali ini kau harus berada di bawah dan tak ada kata tidak karena kau yang menawarkannya. Dan pastinya kau tak akan menjilat kata-katamu sendiri bukan, Shim Changmin _hyung_?"

Skak mat

Sepertinya Changmin harus meneguk ludah dengan susah payah selain karean kata-kata Kris juga karena sudut bibirnya yang nyeri karena pukulan Kris tadi.

"Kau bercanda, Kris?"

"Tidak. Jika kau _namja_ kau pasti akan menepati janjimu bukan, _hyung_? Atau aku perlu mengatakan pada Yunho _hyung_ kalau magnae kesayangannya akan berganti kelamin menjadi yeoja atau mungkin … ayam—pengecut?" ujar Kris dengan intonasi rendah.

Dan tak ada pilihan lain selain iya saat ini bagi Changmin. Bila dulu ia bisa menjebak Kris dengan mudah, maka kali ini ia lah yang terjebak dengan kemungkinan melarikan diri nol—karena berkaitan dengan harga dirinya. Dan sepertinya Kris belajar dengan baik cara menjebak seseorang langsung dari sang evil yang sudah ahli serta dapat menerapkannya dengan sangat baik.

"Itu—"

Kris masih menunggu jawaban dari Changmin saat sebuah perasaan tak enak menyergapnya. Rasanya ada hal buruk yang mungkin akan mendatanginya, terlebih melihat sesosok evil yang kini menyeringai melihatnya.

Bruuk

"_Never_. Lakukan kalau kau bisa "mengalahkanku".

Dan insting sang little dragon terbukti benar adanya.

.

.

Our Story

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Brak …

Jduagh

Duagh

"Uhmnnppp … ahh," Suara kecipakan dan desahan tertahan terdengar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat kedua namja dengan postur tubuh hampir sama itu saling "menjatuhkan" satu sama lain. Bahkan keduanya tak perduli saat kaki-kaki panjang keduanya menghantam dan membuat beberapa benda yang tersusun rapi di atas sana berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Uwwwaaaahhh … stop it, Shim Changmin."

Kris mendorong tubuh Changmin yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya dan membuat kebutuhan oksigennya tak terpenuhi. Cepat, Kris mencoba memenuhi rongga paru-parunya karena ia tahu karena waktunya hanya sesaat lagi sebelum—

"_Time's over, little dragon_."

-Evil magnae itu menciumnya lagi.

Changmin menarik surai pirang itu untuk kesekian kali menabrakknya pada hamparan wajahnya sendiri. Melumat benda kenyal berwarna pink milik sang namja brunette dan menghempaskan tubuh jenjang itu pada tembok dibelakang mereka.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kedua 'tiang SM' itu?

_Kiss Fight_

Itu yang dilakukan Changmin dan Kris sejak Kris meminta permainan baru diantara mereka. Changmin tak akan semudah itu mengiyakannya. Dan otak jeniusnya malah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi.

"Kalahkan aku dalam berciuman dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau pinta dengan sukarela," begitulah yang dikatakannya dan segera diiyakan oleh Kris tanpa tahu kalau untuk kesekian kali atau mungkin kedua kali Kris akan menari di telapak tangan Changmin.

"Uhmnnppp …" Kris mencoba berontak saat Changmin masih belum menghentikan ulahnya menghisap dan melumat bibirnya yang mungkin sudah membengkak. Mengatupkan kedua bibirnya mencegah namja evil itu mengusai permainan mereka dan memenangkan semuanya.

Tendangan yang dilayangkan Kris hanya mengenai udara kosong, saat Changmin malah menyeringai dan semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Arrrggghhhttt! Umnnp," teriakan Kris keluar saat Changmin sengaja mengigit bibir bawahnya dan segera menerobos masuk. Kris yakin kalau evil dihadapannya ini juga keturunan vampire saat dirasakannya Changmin menghisap habis darah yang mengalir dibibirnya.

"Hah … cukup … hah … hyung."

"Wae?" tanya Changmin ringan, saat Kris berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya. Pemuda brunette itu terlihat kembali bersusah payah mengatur napasnya. Dan anehnya malah Changmin yang merasakan udara di paru-parunya menipis saat melihat sosok sang hoobae yang berkeringat karena 'pertarungan' mereka.

Air keringat yang turun dari rambutnya yang basah membuat kepala Changmin semakin menggila. Terlebih di saat matanya turun dan menyaksikan bagaimana bibir Kris yang membengkak menyerukan sumpah serapah untuknya. Rasanya bibir itu kembali menjadi candu untuknya.

'Shit!' Changmin bersumpah kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh bergerak di dadanya. Bergejolak dan panas. Bahkan adik kecilnya sudah membengkak di bawah sana, hanya dengan melihat sosok namja tersebut? Pheromon seorang Wu Yi Fan ternyata sangat mengerikan untuknya.

Kris menatap kesal pada namja evil yang kini berwajah pabbo didepannya ini. Ia mengutuk seorang Shim Changmin yang begitu lihai membuat tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Panas dan sesak.

Kris merasakan ada yang mengalir di tubuhnya, sebuah perasaan yang bahkan tak dikenalinya. Namun kini berguncang begitu kuatnya. Sebuah perasaan yang hanya dan pernah dirasakannya pada namja evil kesayangan Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Pulanglah."

"Apa?"

Menatap heran pada apa yang terlontar dari bibir Changmin membuat Kris heran.

"Kau tak mau kalau akan mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya kan, Kris?" ujar Changmin dingin.

Sungguh ada yang aneh dengan manik tajam yang kini menatap Kris. Perasaan tak nyaman kembali merasukinya.

"Pulanglah Kris."

Changmin menurunkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang milik Kris, menghisapnya kuat meninggalkan sebuah jejak kebiruan di sana. Tak memperdulikan sang pemilik yang kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat.

Brugh

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Kris horor menyentuh bagian yang baru saja ditandai Changmin.

"Lebih dari kemarin, mungkin aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu," bisik Changmin di telinga Kris. Membuat namja yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu bergetar sesaaat.

"Dan mungkin kita tak akan bisa kembali—untuk kedua kali."

Jduagh

Kris menendang tubuh Changmin dengan kakinya, telak mengenai dada namja jangkung itu.

"Kau gila, hyung."

Brak

Pintu itu tertutup seiring dengan sosok Kris yang menghilang, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya, "gila? Kau benar, Kris. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Mungkin."

.

.

.

Kris masih berlari sepanjang jalan. Menaikkan hoodienya, sekedar mencegah siapa pun mengenalinya.

Langkah panjangnya bergema di trotoar jalan yang sepi. Jantungnya bergerak sangat cepat entah karena berlari atau karena kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ingatannya melayang sekilas pada masa itu.

Sosok itu berbeda. Kenapa sesaat Kris melihat Changmin tak seperti biasanya. Kilat dimata yang penuh gairah dan nafsu dan rasanya membuatnya sesak untuk bernapas. Membuatnya hampir jatuh di dalam sana.

Tap

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap nanar jauh ke depan. Kosong dan hampa.

"Apa Changmin hyung itu … ?" Kris tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kris tak pernah peduli bahkan dengan hubungan yang terlihat biasa dimatanya. Namun setahunya Changmin straight terlebih ia pernah mendengar kalau Changmin sangat membenci skinship bahkan namja evil itu bersyukur tak memiliki 'pasangan' di dalam group. Hanya makananlah cinta sejatinya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Tak ada satu pun jawaban yang bisa diambilnya. Bahkan Kris sendiri bingung dengan alasannya berada di negeri ini. Alasannya mendatangi Changmin. Alasannya takut melihat mata itu. Alasannya berlari menghindari Changmin. Dan terlebih alasan kekecewaanya saat mendengar semua ini hanya permainan.

Begitu banyak alasan yang harus dicari jawabannya. Dan namja brunette itu hanya bisa mengutuk otaknya yang kali ini tak bisa bekerja sama memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Bahkan tubuhnya hanya bisa berdiam di tepi jalan.

'Hujan?'

Manik Kris mendongak ke atas saat ribuan molekul air turun ke bumi membasahi tubuhnya sendiri. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dingin, namun Kris membiarkannya setidaknya sampai perasaannya sedikit membaik.

Matanya tersenyum sendu saat melihat salah satu poster berisikan dua orang yang salah satunya sagat dikenalinya. Bahkan mungkin berhubungan dengannya.

Kris mengusap pelan bibir yang baru saja berciuman dengan namja di dalam poster tersebut. Bukan tak bisa melawannya bahkan mungkin ia bisa melempar Changmin ke luar sana. Hanya saja ada bagian dari hatinya yang tak ingin kehilangan rasa hangat yang baru saja disadarinya. Kehangatan di sisi Shim Changmin.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berdiri di bawah hujan, Kris."

Sebuah payung sudah berada di kepalanya, melindunginya dari hujan yang masih mengguyur Seoul.

"Apa pedulimu, Hyung. Bahkan kau yang mengusirku bukan?" cibir Kris pada namja jangkung yang mengenakan hoodie hitam dibelakangnya walau tanpa melihat ia tahu pasti suara namja tersebut.

Shim Changmin, namja magnae DB5K itu mendecih kecil melihat penolakan tak langsung Kris. Menarik tangan Kris walau sang empu terus memberontak. Changmin tak peduli. Perasaanya tak enak saat melihat wajah Kris saat keluar dari kamarnya terlebih hujan langsung mengguyur sesaat naga kesayangannya itu keluar.

Menemukan namja berambut pirang itu berdiri di bawah hujan rasanya begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Walau ingin melihatnya lebih lama namun itu semua bisa membuat namja itu sakit.

"Ganti bajumu, Kris." Changmin menyodorkan baju miliknya sendiri yang pastinya pas di badan hoobaenya itu. Mereka sudah berada di dorm tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahui kalau dua sosok yang berlarian sembari berpegangan di tengah hujan adalah seorang Shim Changmin dan Kris Wu.

"Kau akan sakit kalau menggunakan baju basah begitu, kau pakai kamar mandiku. Aku akan gunakan kamar yang lainnya."

Mengambil bajunya sendiri Changmin meninggalkan Kris seorang diri masih terdiam. Tetesan air masih mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah bahkan hingga ke tempat tidur milik Changmin. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi Kris mengganti pakaiannya dengan milik Changmin.

Aroma maskulin menyebar dan terasa di kulitnya saat baju tersebut berada di tubuhnya. Bukan wangi cologne mungkin wangi Changmin itu sendiri.

"Pabbo," rutuknya pelan.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao, namja panda yang baru saja ditinggalkan Kris di sebuah hotel di negeri Gingseng itu tampak kebingungan saat membuka mata tak menemukan gege kesayangannya. Bahkan lampu kamarnya masih menyala saat tak sengaja manik hitamnya melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul 09.00 pagi.

"Ge … Kris-ge, kau dimana?" Manik milik Tao tampak berair saat sedari tadi ia sudah mengelilingi isi kamar yang terlihat besar itu namun tak menemukan Kris dimana pun. Bahkan nomor gege jangkungnya itu tak aktif.

Cklek … cklek …

Bahkan pintu kamar hotelnya terkunci rapat, dan bisa dipastikan ia terkurung seorang diri di sini tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka milik Kris—yang ternyata berada di salah satu koper—namja panda itu mulai menangis.

"Hiks, Kris-ge … hiks … kenapa Tao dikurung? Kenapa Tao ditinggalkan sendiri … hiks."

Tao menangis sesegukan sesekali berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur yang mulai terasa luas untuknya sendiri. Bahkan kamar ini terlihat mengerikan baginya.

"Gege … Tao takut~"

Tao menarik selimut tebal yang berada di kasur dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam sana. Belum pernah selama ini ia sendirian, bahkan Kris selalu berada disisinya hanya untuk memastikan sang magnae tak terluka. Bukan berarti tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, hanya saja Tao terlalu polos untuk mengiyakan semua tipu muslihat orang sekitar.

"Gege, Tao lapar," bisik Tao pelan, memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Ia baru ingat kalau kemarin mereka melewatkan makan malam dan sekarang ia harus merelakan sarapannya karena Kris yang tak tahu dimana.

"Hiks … gege."

.

.

.

"Aaarrrgghhhhttt." Sebuah teriakan keras menjadi sebuah pengganti alarm bagi Changmin pagi ini. Namja jangkung itu terpaksa menutup telinganya. Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa tidur hingga siang dan sejenak melepas lelah dari jadwal gilanya. Namun semua hanya tinggal rencana saa kini sesosok namja tengah memandangnya marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Shim pervert Changmin?"

"Ya, ampun Kris ini masih pagi. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur. Aku lelah."

Buagh

Kris melempar bantal yang berada ditangannya dan telak mengenai kepala Changmin yang baru saja berniat bercumbu dengan kasurnya.

"Kau tak lihat apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku? Dan sejak kapan semua tanda ini kau buat, Hyung?" tanya Kris kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau pagi saat membuka mata Kris malah menemuka tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dengan kissmark yang tak bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Bahkan tangan Changmin melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Seingatnya mereka tak melakukan apa pun. Hanya tidur bersama tak kurang tak lebih.

"Oo itu? Aku hanya bosan semalam tak bisa tidur. Karena malas turun aku hanya memandangi wajahmu semalaman suntuk, hanya saja dadamu itu terlalu menggoda untuk kuacuuhkan. Tapi aku tak menyentuh holemu kok," ujar Changmin ringan.

Ctak

Urat kesal Kris rasanya bisa putus saat ini juga mendengarnya.

"Dasar mesum."

"Mesum?" tanya Changmin menyeringai membuat Kris menaikkan radar kewaspadaannya, "memangnya siapa yang semalam mendesah, 'agh … agh … don't stop hyung' padahal sedang tidur—dan aku hanya menjahilinya malah keterusan."

Skak mat

Kris membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau bohong, Hyung."

"Aku tak bohong Kris Wu. Atau tubuhmu perlu diingatkan dengan sentuhanku?" bisik Changmin pelan di telinga Kris. Memerangkap namja itu di tangannya.

Jduagh

Kris menendang tubuh Changmin hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar otak mesum. Aku tak habis pikir apa yang ada dikepalamu itu hyung."

'Salahkan Umma dan Appaku.' Bathin Changmin di dalam hati mengingat betapa mesumnya pasangan paling tenar seantero Cassiopeia itu.

"Oh Ya, Kris. Maaf aku hanya bercanda," ujar Changmin berdiri lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ada hal serius yang perlu dipertanyakannya dengan namja naga itu. Sesuatu yang harus diluruskan diantara mereka.

'Bercanda, tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini nyata, hyung,' bisik Kris di dalam hati.

Changmin melirik kecil pada raut wajah Kris yang sedikit berkabut. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya, bukannya ia sudah minta maaf.

"Begini, apa tak apa kau berada di Korea saat ini? Bukankah kalian sedang dalam persiapan comeback Kris?'

Kris bertanya melalui matanya pada Changmin, mengingat sunbaenya itu mengetahui jadwal mereka yang hanya diketahui beberapa pihak saja.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, kalau itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu Hyung. Bahkan saat berniat aku bahkan sudah menginjakkan kakiku di sini bersama Ta— Ya Tuhan Tao."

Kris segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Mengambil bajunya di pengering dan mengenakannya. Baju yang semalam basah itu kini sudah kering dan berpindah ke tubuhnya. Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sempat melupakan baby pandanya, bisa di bunuh Lay kalau tahu baby kesayangannya ditelantarkan oleh Kris. Dan sepertinya sup naga akan tersaji sebagai sarapan mereka nantinya.

"Oi Kris. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, mensedekapkan tangannya melihat Kris berganti pakaian dihadapannya.

"Nanti," ujar Kris singkat mendorong Changmin dan bergegas mencari handphonenya.

Kris sepertinya benar-benar terburu-buru saat tak menyadari kalau Changmin memperhatikannya sejak tadi bahkan melihat duiizang EXO-M itu berganti pakaian. Membuat Changmin seringkali membuat muka hanya untuk menetralkan sesuatu yang mulai bergejolak lagi.

Seandainya saja kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam Kris,' bathin Changmin di dalam hati.

"Aku akan menghubungimu Hyung. Tao—aku meninggalkannya di hotel sejak semalam. Dia pasti menangis tak menemukanku apa lagi terkurung di kamar."

"Shit …!" Changmin merutuk pelan saat mendengar nama magnae Kris tersebut. Entah mengapa ia tak menyukainya. Namun tak menemukan alasannya. Walau Kris tak menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya, namun Changmin merasakan ada hal aneh pada tubuhnya.

Selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, Kris berdiri di hapadan Kris. Setidaknya Kris tak ingin hubungan mereka yang mulai terlihat aneh ini berakhir. Seakan ia menginginkan benang tak kasat mata yang akan terus menghubungkan mereka.

"Kupastikan kita akan segera bicara Hyung. Annyeong." Dan sosok Kris langsung menghilang di balik pintu dorm Changmin. Berharap kalau ia segera kembali ke tempat Tao tanpa seorang pun menyadari. Namun sepertinya Kris salah saat seseorang yang hendak ke kamar Changmin melihat namja itu keluar dari dorm sahabatnya.

"Bukankah itu Kris?" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

a/n: mian ne Mizu baru bisa update sibuk kerja, sebenarnya udah selesai lama cuma belum sempat diedit, jeongmal mian ne.

Special Thanks:

Guest|pepiqyu| |Baby himchan exotics|Kyu501lover|miszshanty05|rizki|OktavLuvJaejoong|shimmax|ekaminka|zhizhi|Kim Ri Ha|Juli Constantine|Guest|Augesteca|Crimson of Devil|ririedhana|chochoberry|BIBIRKKAMJONG|Fe A|Choi Yewon|BrightMiracle|BumMinnie3|Ryu|Guest| 99|IchShiroiDiamond|Cloud-Jewel|PandaMYP|Meyla Rahma|Manchungi98|onew biased |Yunho86|Mimi|Eminonyx09|wonmi forever

Ok, banyak yang ngevote MinKris ne^^ jadi Kris tetep jadi bottom#plok

NC? ntar kalau Mizu bisa update sebelum puasa, chap depan ada NC, tapi kalau gak berarti NC dipindah ke chapter selanjutnya xDD

Hyung? Noona? Mizu yeoja tulen kokT_T panggil Mizu adja ne jangan nthor lagi ... Mizu Line '90

gomawo buat yang udah koreksi chap kemren jeongmal gomawo Mizu salah ketik hiks#hug readerdeul

Sampai Jumpa Chap depan ne pai ... pai ...

Mizuno

Ps: Ada yang mau oneshoot MinKris? ff permintaan maaf gegara telat update chapter kali ini hehe kalau mau ntar mizu publish kalau gak yah ... publish di fb adja xddd


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Their Liar

"Shit …!" Changmin merutuk pelan saat mendengar nama _magnae_ Kris tersebut. Entah mengapa ia tak menyukainya. Namun tak menemukan alasannya. Walau Kris tak menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya, namun Changmin merasakan ada hal aneh pada tubuhnya.

Selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, Kris berdiri di hapadan Kris. Setidaknya Kris tak ingin hubungan mereka yang mulai terlihat aneh ini berakhir. Seakan ia menginginkan benang tak kasat mata yang akan terus menghubungkan mereka.

"Kupastikan kita akan segera bicara _Hyung_. Annyeong." Dan sosok Kris langsung menghilang di balik pintu dorm Changmin. Berharap kalau ia segera kembali ke tempat Tao tanpa seorang pun menyadari. Namun sepertinya Kris salah saat seseorang yang hendak ke kamar Changmin melihat _namja_ itu keluar dari dorm sahabatnya.

"Bukankah itu Kris?" bisiknya pelan.

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh, dan masuk ke dalam dorm dimana seseorang harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menghilangkan barang berharga miliknya.

"Yah _Food monster_, kau harus mengganti PSP-ku!" teriaknya yang hanya dibalas wajah bingung Changmin.

"Kyuhyun?"

.

.

Our Story

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"_Gege_!" Tao berlari pada sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar hotel. Memeluk sosok berhoodie itu, tak memperdulikan kalau ulahnya hampir saja membuat Kris terhuyung ke belakang.

"Tao?"

"Hiks … _gege_ kemana saja? Apa _gege_ tahu Tao ketakutan di sini, bahkan Tao merasa sangat lapar sekarang."

Kris mengacak surai hitam Tao, mengelusnya lembut.

"Maafkan _gege_, sekarang ayo kita sarapan."

"Tidak mau." Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris, wajah _baby_ panda Kris itu tampak kesal dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut sebal.

"Wae Tao? _Gege_ sudah minta maaf kan. _Gege_ janji tak akan meninggalkan Tao lagi."

Bibir Tao tersenyum tipis memikirkan sesuatu yang pastinya akan menguntungkannnya. Wajah memohon Kris membuatnya bisa menarik keuntungan atas ini.

"Belikan Tao tas gucci terbaru dan boneka panda besar. Baru Tao maafkan _gege_."

Kris tersenyum kecil, tak apalah. Karena bagaimana pun juga ini salahnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti kita pergi membelinya?"

"Terima kasih, ayo ge. Kita sarapan. Tao lapar." Menarik Kris tak sabar Tao menarik _gege_ jangkungnya itu menuju lobi untuk sarapan. Mengacuhkan kalau Kris sepanjang jalan memasangkan topi dan kaca mata di tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun juga tak boleh ada yang tahu keduanya ada di sini. Lagi pula fans mereka bisa ribut nantinya.

Kris membersihkan mulut Tao, _namja_ panda itu memang sedikit berantakan saat makan. Kris hanya menatap diam Tao membuat _namja_ panda hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung.

"_Gege_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, hanya sedikit umnp—lelah mungkin."

"Ya sudah, _gege_ nanti tidur saja. Tao mau ke tempat Jae _umma_."

"Tao tahu tempatnya?"

Tao menggeleng, tentu saja mana tahu dirinya dimana Jaejoong tinggal. Bahkan kemarin Jaejoong yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

"Handphone Tao mana?"

"Ketinggalan di dorm, Ge. Kalau ada, semalam Tao sudah menelpon _gege_ dan pasti tidak kelaparan semalaman."

Kris tersenyum kikuk tanpa sengaja Tao membeberkan salahnya. Rasanya dia benar-benar _gege_ yang buruk. Berada di sisi Changmin membuatnya melupakan posisinya tidak hanya sebagai _leader_ EXO-M namun juga sebagai _gege_ _namja_ panda ini."

"_Gege_ akan kirimkan pesan dulu pada Jaejoong _sunbae_. Kalau dia tak sibuk _gege_ bisa antarkan Tao ke sana."

_Namja_ panda itu mengangguk. Kembali menghabiskan semua makanan di atas meja. Perutnya benar-benar lapar. Seharusnya Kris tak meninggalkannya sendiri semalam. Bahkan Tao sangat ketakutan seakan ia berada seorang diri di negeri yang bahkan sering mereka datangi.

"_Gege_ lihat itu."

Maniks Kris menoleh pada televisi dimana sedang menyiarkan keributan di bandara karena kedatangan EXO-M.

Kris memijat kepalanya bingung apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti. Mencari alasan pada membernya tak akan semudah memberikan alasan pada Tao. Mereka pasti akan menginterogasinya habis-habisan.

Keributan terlihat di bandara Incheon tersebut. Karena fans mereka yang memenuhi seisi bandara. Terlebih ada hal aneh yang terlihat di bandara tersebut. Karena sang _leader_ dan sang _magnae_ tak terlihat di sana. Hanya ada empat orang anggota EXO-M. Hal ini tentu saja membuat fans mereka penuh tanda tanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Tao sudah? Ayo pergi," bisik Kris pelan. Sedari tadi ia merasakan bisik-bisik dari penghuni lobi yang ikut sarapan. Sepertinya mereka mulai menyadari siapa dua orang yang tengah sarapan di meja sudut terlebih dengan berita yang baru saja masuk di televisi.

Menggenggam tangan Tao. Kris membawa _namja_ panda itu kembali ke atas. Mengambil semua barang mereka dan bergegas _check out_ dari hotel tersebut.

Keributan mulai terjadi saat salah satu dari petugas hotel menyenggol Tao dan membuat topi dan kacamata Tao jatuh.

"Itu Tao."

"Tao."

"Huang zi Tao."

Beberapa fans yang ada di sana mulai meneriaki nama sang _magnae_. Membuat Kris terpaksa menarik Tao berlari dari sekumpulan fans yang mulai mengejar mereka. Ini rasanya menegangkan membuat semua orang akan menyadari kalau mereka ada di Korea. Dalam hati Kris hanya bisa berdoa semua saja orang SM tak berpikir buruk tentang hal ini walau kemungkinannya tipis.

"_Gege_!"

Tao berteriak saat tangannya terlepas dari Kris. Beberapa fans di luar berhasil mengejar mereka dan sekarang mengelilingi _magnae_ dan _leader_ EXO-M itu. Hampir saja _magnae_ EXO-M itu menangis melihat ramainya orang di sekitar mereka.

"Tao … Kris naik."

Kris melihat dari jauh seseorang yang memarkir mobil Audi A6 hitam di tepi jalan. Tak berpikir panjang Kris kembali menarik Tao masuk menuju mobil tersebut. Meninggalkan fans mereka yang kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pikiran itu salah saat beberapa dari mereka menyadari plat dan jenis mobil tersebut.

"Bukankah itu mobil Shim Changmin?" bisik mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa _gege_ itu tadi mengerikan." Tao mensedekapkan tangannya pada kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Baru kali ini mereka keluar tanpa manajer bahkan bodyguard dan sekarang rasanya Tao tak akan melakukannya lagi kecuali bersama _gege_-_gege_nya .

"_Hyung_ …" Kris berbisik pelan pada _namja_ yang masih menyetir di depan. Walau tangannya masih memeluk Tao yang sedikit ketakutan di dadanya. Maniksnya masih terus bertanya.

"Kita pergi dulu. Simpan saja pertanyaanmu untuk nanti," ujar Changmin dingin. Mengepalkan tangannya pada stir mobil menahan gejolak cemburu—yang tak disadarinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu. Dorm DB5K

"Ya … apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Changmin frustasi pada _namja_ team mate _Evil_nya yang seenak jidat _hyung_nya masuk dan mengacak-ngacak kamarnya. Mencari sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya apa.

"PSP mu mana min?"

Chagmin hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat ulah Kyuhyun yang masih mengacak kamarnya tanpa meminta jawabannya. Changmin hanya membiarkannya saja toh Kyuhyun memang sering melakukannya. Dan dirinya tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

Duduk di depan tab nya Changmin mulai berselancar di dunia maya. Walau tak pernah memiliki aku resmi yang diketahui fansnya bukan berarti _magnae_ DB5K itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi diantara fansnya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat keadaan _hyung_ kesayangannya hanya dari para cassie yang tersebar di seluruh dunia yang selalu mendapatkan berita tentang mereka. Benar-benar seperti ninja.

"Jadi benar ya, yang tadi keluar itu Kris?"

Changmin menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sampingnya dengan PSP di tangannya. Sepertinya _Evil_ Suju itu berhasil menemukan PSP yang disembunyikannya di laci meja nakas.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk line yang keluar dari salah satu twitter yang mengatakan kedatangan EXO-M tanpa personil lengkap. Dan Changmin berhasil menemukan maksud Kyuhyun. Mengangguk tapi sesaat kemudian Changmin menatap horor pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau … kau bertemu Kris, Kyu?" tanya Changmin pelan. Ia tak berharap ada yang mengetahui hal ini terlebih _Evil_ satu ini. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Kris—padahal Yunho juga mengetahuinya—salahkan saja Changmin yang masih terikat tak menyadari kalau Kris sempat bertemu _hyung_nya—lihat chap sebelumnya.

"Jika yang kau maksud _namja_ _blonde_ jangkung yang keluar dari dorm DB5K di pagi hari dengan mengenakan hoodie. Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun Kyu."

Statement singkat Changmin tersebut, membuat seringai Kyuhyun mengembang. Sepertinya ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu akan hal ini walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih penasaran dengan alasan mengapa seorang _namja_ bisa keluar di pagi hari dari dorm Changmin. Apa Kris menginap di sini.

Merasakan hawa _Evil_ yang menguat dari Kyuhyun, Changmin menepuk kepalanya. Seharusnya ia tahu meminta sesuatu pada team mate _Evil_nya ini tentu harus ada balasannya. Equivalent trade istilahnya.

"Tenang saja min, aku tak akan meminta hadiah tutup mulutku sekarang kok?" ujar Kyuhyun santai sembari memainkan PSP yang dipastikan menjadi miliknya, "tapi apa tidak apa-apa _blonde_ jangkung itu berkeliaran di luar sana sementara membernya datang ke Korea?"

"Shit!" Changmin merutuk pelan. Mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. _Magnae_ DB5K itu berlari sepanjang lorong dorm menuju mobilnya. Mengapa baru disadarinya sekarang, bila EXO-M datang ke Korea tanpa formasi lengkap semua fans mereka pasti mulai menyadari kalau _namja_ _blonde_ jangkung yang sedari kemarin berkeliaran adalah _leader_ EXO-M tak menutup kemungkinan kalau sekarang Kris sedang berlari menghindari fans mereka.

Changmin tak menyadari kalau seringaian twin _Evil_ yang bermain PSP tanpa menghiraukannya semakin naik. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan tentang mainan baru yang akan dimainkannya—menggoda seorang Shim Changmin.

"Ini pasti menarik," ujarnya pelan.

.

Hampir lima belas menit Changmin mengelilingi tempat sekitar dormnya. Mencari hotel di dekat sana. Melihat Kris yang hanya berjalan kaki kemarin bisa dipastikan kalau hotel tempat Kris menginap tak jauh dari sini.

Dari jauh akhirnya Changmin melihat _namja_ _blonde_ tersebut. Berlari sembari menggenggam tangan pemuda tinggi lainnya—Tao. Entah mengapa membuat perasaanya kesal seketika. Namun menyelatkan Kris dari kerumunan fans itu lebih penting dari pada mencari tahu perasaan kesalnya tiap kali ada _namja_ panda itu di dekat Kris.

"Kris … Tao … naik!"

Membuka pintu belakang mobilnya Changmin memerintah keduanya untuk segera naik. Saat dilihatnya fans mereka berhasil mendapatkan keduanya. Namun Changmin bernapas lega saat keduanya berhasil naik. Melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekerumunan orang tersebut. Changmin berdoa di dalam hati tak ada seorang pun yang mengenali mereka—berharap penyamaran kecilnya bisa mengecoh—walau sebenarnya percuma.

.

Ketiganya berdiri di depan dorm EXO. Tak berniat untuk masuk.

Kris hanya bisa diam di samping Changmin yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya. Menghela napas pelan, Kris tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat aura dingin dari Changmin tepat menusuknya. Seingatnya tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja mengapa sekarang _sunbae_nya ini memasang wajah dingin bak es begini.

"_Gege_?" Tao berbisik pelan pada Kris. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat 'kedinginan' ini. Bersembunyi di balik punggung Kris, Tao mengintip kecil pada Changmin yang sedari tadi menatapnya melalui lirikan mata walau tak secara langsung.

Berbalik dan mengusap pelan surai Tao, Kris berujar menenangkan _magnae_nya. Berpikir kalau Tao ketakutakan tentang hal yang barusan terjadi. Tak menyadari kalau Tao ketakutakan pada tatapan Changmin yang semakin menusuk saat Kris semakin intents mengusap kepalanya.

"_Umma_!" Tao berlari dari punggung Kris. Menubruk rombongan EXO-M yang baru saja datang dan memeluk erat Lay yang baru saja terlihat di tikungan. Meminta perlindungan _umma_nya dari _Evil_ DB5K yang hendak memakannya hidup-hidup tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Aku pergi."

Kris tahu menghela napas hanya akan menghilangkan satu kebahagiaannya. Namun terpaksa dilakukannya saat Changmin pamit pergi saat melihat membernya sudah datang. Maniksnya menatap sendu seakan tak rela. Bagaimana tidak kalau rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman melihat wajah dan sikap Changmin begitu dingin padanya.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat Kris menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kelima membernya—sepertinya manajer _hyung_ sudah masuk— sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan Tao yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Lay.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya _duizzang_ku tercinta. Terlebih seenaknya saja membawa _baby_ku pergi," ujar Lay tersenyum manis walau Kris tahu senyum manis Lay berarti mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Aku tahu."

"Bagus. Ayo masuk. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terkecuali."

Berhentilah menghela napas _leader_-ssi kau hanya akan membuang kebahagiaanmu lagi untuk kesekian kali.

.

"Kau bercanda!" koor manis itu cukup memekakkan telinga Kris saat dia dengan terpaksa—garis bawahi itu terpaksa—terlebih melihat keempat membernya membawa peralatan dapur jaga-jaga kalau Kris berbohong— menceritakan semuanya pada kesebelas membernya—termasuk EXO-K yang terlihat antusiaa dan penasaran dengan cerita Lay—tentang pesan yang mereka baca saat di China—kecuali Tao karena _namja_ panda itu tak begitu tertarik mendengarnya. Masih takut pada seorang bernama Shim Changmin.

"Ayolah … aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Dan sekarang buang wajah bodoh itu."

Dan peralatan dapur itu mampir di kepalan Kris bukan karena ia berbohong. Namun karena membernya tak terima dikatakan bodoh. Sekarang siapa yang bodoh. Terbang ke Korea tanpa alasan yang jelas terlebih hanya karena seorang Shim Changmin.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukai Changmin _sunbae_, Kris?" tanya Suho. _Leader_ EXO-K itu cukup heran dengan tindak tanduk Kris tak biasanya _namja_ canadian itu bertindak segegabah ini. Beruntung Changmin _sunbae_ menyelamatkan mereka—saat di hotel—jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak tahu. Sudahlah aku lelah." Beranjak dari sidang dadakannya, Kris masuk ke kamarnya di dorm EXO-K tersebut. Mengacuhkan kesepuluh orang yang masih belum percaya tentang cerita Kris—walau sebenarnya Kris mengarang indah menyembunyikan kalau ia bahkan sudah pernah tidur dengan Changmin—dipaksa karena permainan mereka tepatnya malah menginap lagi semalam.

"Sekarang bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Kai. _Namja_ yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi akhirnya bersuara.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja sekarang lebih baik cari alasan mengapa Kris terbang dahulu ke Korea. Aku tak yakin mereka tak bertanya soal ini terlebih foto kejadian dikejar fans itu pasti beredar dengan cepat."

Mereka semua terpaksa mengangguk. Mencari alasan untuk menutupi semuanya. Setelah album comeback mereka—alasan mereka datang ke Korea— selesai sepertinya melanjutkan interogasi sang naga sepertinya akan menarik terlebih salah mereka merasakan ada yang disembunyikan Kris yang berhubungan dengan _sunbae_ mereka. Begitulah pikiran mereka.

'Tunggu nanti _duizzang_ sayang," bathin mereka bersamaan. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai naga _pabbo_ yang bahkan tak paham tentang kelakukannya sendiri bahkan terbang ke Korea dengan dalih marah pada Changmin karena mengotori pikiran polos Tao. Ckckckck … Kris … Kris.

.

Kris masih berguling-guling tak tenang di atas kasur. Walau katanya lelah namun mata dan pikirannya tak mau istirahat. Perasaanya benar-benar tak enak. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Seakan ia melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga menyebabkan perubahan sikap _magnae_ DB5K itu.

"Arggghhh … sudahlah." Mengambil handphonenya Kris mendial nomor yang dihafalnya akhir-akhir ini.

Dua tiga kali hanya mail box yang menyapanya. Padahal biasanya nomor _namja_ itu selalu aktif untuknya—atau Kris yang terlalu percaya diri dengan statement.

"Dasar Shim Changmin _pabbo_!" teriak Kris kesal tak menyadari kalau pasangan SuLay berada di balik pintu kamarnya dan tengah menggeleng melihat kelakuan labil Kris bak anak remaja. Dan seharusnya Kris sadar kalau dirinya berada di dorm tak seorang diri dan tak ada peredam di kamarnya.

.

"Kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sejak kembali entah dari mana. Changmin terlihat diam bahkan _food monster_ itu mengacuhkan makanan yang baru saja sampai di dormnya—kiriman Jajeoong yang datang saat Changmin pergi.

Ini benar-benar keajaiban dunia saat seorang Shim Changmin mengacuhkan kekasihnya sendiri yang selalu diklaim belahan jiwanya.

"Kris?" Tebakan Kyuhyun sepertinya tak meleset saat melihat Changmin mengepalkan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Changmin. Walau tak tahu apa yang terjadi sepertinya Changmin benar-benar bodoh kalau sudah menyangkut _namja_ _blonde_ tersebut.

"Hah … dasar. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, Min. Oh, ya tadi ada titipan pesan Yunho _hyung_. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk konser Catch Me Tour kalian. Yunho _hyung_ akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 5 untuk berangkat. Dan hidupkan handphonemu kau membuat semua orang susah." Tak menunggu jawaban Changmin, Kyuhyun menutup pintu dorm DB5K itu. Berlalu pergi walau dengan PSP Changmin yang masih di tangannya.

"_Evil_ _Pabbo_."

.

Changmin tahu tak seharusnya ia memiliki perasan ini melihat bagaimana dekatnya Tao dengan Kris. Dan dengan bodohnya dia marah-marah seorang diri bahkan mengacuhkan Kris dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku benar-benar _pabbo_," ujarnya pelan. Menutup matanya.

Seharusnya semua ini tak berlanjut. Namun Changmin sadar ada yang tertinggal di benaknya. Mengingat tubuh dan wajah Kris yang mengerang di bawahnya. Mendesahkan namanya dan berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Rasa bibir Kris di bibirnya. Manis dan penuh gairah.

Itulah mengapa Changmin iseng mengirimkan pesan pada Kris waktu itu dan tak menyangka Kris akan menyusul datang langsung ke Korea.

Changmin masih ingat bagaimana wangi yang dirindukannya itu kembali di pelukanya malam itu. Membuat Changmin tak bisa tidur semalaman. Hampir saja ia menyentuh Kris untuk kedua kali walau ia berhasil menandai dada putih itu dengan puluhan kissmark. Dan berkata alasan bodoh untuk menyembunyikan ulahnya. Sungguh Changmin merutuk di dalam hati.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Kris?" tanya changmin pelan.

Changmin tak akan pernah ditemukannya jawabannya selama dirinya tak menyadari perasaanya sendiri. Seorang _Evil_ _magnae_ DB5K telah jatuh pada seorang _duizzang_ milik EXO-M.

.

Hampir sebulan lamanya baik Kris dan Changmin tak bisa bertemu. Bahkan hanya menggunakan ponsel sekedar bertanya. Tidak jika Changmin masih belum mau mengaktifkan ponselnya sendiri. Bahkan Yunho harus meggeleng pelan melihat ulah _magnae_ kesayangan kekasihnya itu. Di depan stage dan ribuan _Cassiopeia_ Changmin memang berhasil membuat World Tour mereka penuh dengan sebuah semangat merah bak indahnya perlambang DB5K itu namun ada yang salah saat tirai di tutup wajahnya kembali mendingin.

Rasanya Changmin bahkan lebih pintar memainkan peran dibandingkan dirinya untuk menutupi apapun yang terjadi pada mereka. Bahkan saat foto-foto penyelamatan yang dilakukannya itu berhasil memenuhi dunia maya. Changmin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Membuat rumor yang hendak merebak pada fans mereka dan fans EXO padam dengan sendirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Changmin tersenyum tipis. Tertawa pelan yang malah membuat Yunho semakin khawatir.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Min. Kau terlihat lelah."

Menuju ruang gantinya, Changmin memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka yang sedikit hanya untuk mengingat seorang nun jauh di sana.

Memutar mv _Hoobae_nya yang baru saja release Changmin tersenyum kecil. Video itu baru relesae beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya menjadi hiburan kesayangannya akhir-akhir ini. Diputarnya berulang kali lagi dan lagi.

Melihat seseorang walau hanya dalam bentuk tak nyara, setidaknya Changmin tahu dia baik-baik saja.

Rambutnya tak lagi _blonde_, berwarna hitam sama dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa Changmin kurang menyukainya.

"Kau lebih cantik saat surai pirang itu menghiasi kepalamu, Kris." Changmin tak tahu mengapa sedalam ini Kris bisa mempengaruhinya. Video yang baru saja dilihatnya itu adalah mv Wolf chinese vers. dimana dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Kris dengan rambut barunya berwarna hitam pekat dengan potongan pendek. Walau sebenarnya Changmin memiliki semua teaser pict milik EXO-M tepatnya milik Kris.

"Yah setidaknya aku hanya ingin membuat semua kembali seperti semula, Kris. Lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi," bisik Changmin mengelus pelan wajah Kris saat ia sengaja mempause tepat saat Kris di sorot langsung.

"Dan aku mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal dan sakit ini padamu."

.

"_Gege_ …" Tao memanggil pelan pada _namja_ yang sedari tadi melamun. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini _gege_ kesayangannya itu sering kali melamun. Bahkan terlihat seperti orang bisu dan tuli mengacuhkan semua orang di sekitar mereka.

"_Gege_ … Kris ge!" Tao terpaksa berteriak saat Kris masih tak menolehkan kepalanya. Beruntung teriakan Tao akhirnya mengembalikan Kris pada dunia ini. Tersenyum kikuk Kris meminta maaf pada _namja_ panda yang kini berbalik memandangnya kesal.

"_Waeyo_ _baby_? Kenapa berteriak pada _gege_?" Kris mencubi kedua pipi Tao yang semakin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"_Gege_ melamun. Apa _gege_ tahu kalau kebanyakan melamun itu nanti kemasukan setan lo?"

Kris tertawa hambar mendengarnya, 'ne, kau benar Tao. _Gege_mu memang sedang kemasukan setan. _Evil_ yang kini tak mau hilang dari kepalaku,' bathin Kris di dalam hati.

"_Gege_, baik-baik saja Tao."

"Ya sudah. Ayo berangkat, semuanya sudah menuggu." Menarik _gege_ jangkungnya itu, Tao menarik Kris dimana semua member EXO sudah menunggu. Sejak album Wolf mereka meledak di pasaran, tawaran berdatangan dari mana-mana membuat kesibukan mereka benar-benar menggila. Bahkan sepertinya member kesayangannya lupa untuk melakukan niat manis mereka pada Kris. Terlebih saat _namja_ jangkung itu acap kali kedapatan melamun di sela-sela waktu senggang mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kris?" tanya Lay khawatir bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin ada yang sakit diantara mereka. Tadi dirinya memang menyuruh Tao memanggil Kris rasanya ada yang aneh dengan _namja_ ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja … ayo berangkat."

Mengikuti yang lain yang sudah meninggalkan dorm. Kris berjalan di belakang semuanya. Tersenyum dan mencoba tertawa tipis saat pasangan happy virus itu mulai beraksi sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke studio.

Menatap keluar jendela sepanjang perjalanan yang sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa Kris kembali melamun. Memikirkan seseorang yang tengah melanjutkan perjalanan tour worl di luar negeri.

Kris tak pernah sekali pun melewatkan penampilan DB5K tour world di luar negeri diam-diam. Memperhatikan satu diantara dua member tersebut yang selalu berada di kepalanya. Melihat tawa dan ulah usil _sunbae_nya itu benar-benar menghangatkan bathinnya.

'Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja _hyung_? Dan hanya aku yang terpuruk dengan bodohnya di sini.'

Memasang _earphone_nya, Kris memasang lagu-lagu yang berada di folder paling bawah. Berisi suara _namja_ yang bisa sedikit membuat hatinya membaik—lagu-lagu DB5K terutama lagu solo Changmin.

Meremas sedikit jantungnya yang terasa sakit, bahkan Kris harus menelan pil pahit dengan semua keacuhan Changmin sebulan terakhir ini.

'Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, _hyung_? Apa kau menginginkan ini semua berakhir seakan tanpa terjadi apa-apa?' senyum kecil itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Mungkin Kris masih tak tahu mengapa Changmin menjauhinya, berpikir dirinya melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuat Changmin tersinggung.

'Maaf _hyung_. Bila aku membuatmu marah. Tolong jangan membenciku.'

Dan mata Kris tertutup tertidur diiringi lagu milik Changmin.

Kris tak menyadari kalau beberapa pasang mata melihatnya sedari tadi. Khawatir sedari tadi pada _namja_ yang selalu memasang topeng dengan pintarnya.

"Tenang saja. Biarkan saja dulu Kris menenangkan diri. Kita tak bisa ikut campur seenanya."

"Tapi aku khawatir padanya _hyung_?"

"Kris orang yang kuat dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Benar seorang Wu Yi Fan memang seorang _namja_ yang kuat. Namun kekuatannya akan berganti kerapuhan saat berhadapan dengan seorang Shim Changmin. Tak mengerti akan rasa yang menggerogoti hatinya perlahan-lahan. Berpikir hanya sebuah rasa bersalah yang membuatnya menutup kemungkinan nama perasaan lain yang berada dihatinya. Kau benar-benar berdosa Shim Changmin.

.

TBC

.

A/n: Yeahh … pada menggalau nih chingudeul. Mian ne Mizu baru bisa update sekarang. Kemarin sibuk ngurus event di page NaruGaa jadi Mizu nyiapin banyak fict NaruGaa ampe gak bisa nyentuh screenplay, mian ne*bow

Balasan review:

**FF ini mpreg?** Gak, our story gak bakal jadi m-preg ne. Mizu udah siapin ff MinKris m-preg sebagai pengganti our story yang bakal tamat 2-3 chapter lagi. **Siapa yang mergokin Kris? ** Udah tahu yah dari Chappy ini siapa. **FF ini suka telat update ya? ** Benar Mizu memang gak bisa update cepat. Karena Mizu kerja double job dan baru bulan ini free tapi bulan ini ada event page yang buat gak bisa update di sini jadinya, mian ne. **Kris jadi seme? **Gak. Soal ini udah polling kemarin dan Kris bakal tetep jadi uke. **Hubungan keduanya apa? **Sekarang belum ada entah nanti ne. **Oneshoot Minkrisnya mana? **Oneshootnya udah Mizu publish ne lihat di akun Mizu adja ne. **Fb ama TW Mizu? **Akise Mizuno & Mizu_Ga

Special thanks:

| Kim Ri Ha| Shimmax| Crimson of Devil| | Baby himchan exotics| Kim Eun Seob| Juli Constantine| Mitchikyu| BrightMirachle| Augesteca| minniechangkyu56| BunnyPoro| rdhanr31| ekasudaryadi| anne| OktaLuvJaejoong| Meyla Rahma| Loli93| LiaLu|Daazling kpopers| cilenmelisha| MimiJJWDragonsomnia

Selamat datang Mizu ucapin buat reader baru yang udah baca ama reader lama yang masih mau baca ff ini. Gomawo ne :D

Oh, ya … ini kan FF MinKris tahu dunk siapa seme siapa uke. Dan Mizu gak niat buat ngerubah posisinya lagi jadi tolong minta buat di ubah lagi ne. trus bagi yang gak suka tolong gak usah di baca, Mizu benar-benar gak suka dibilang macam-macam karena biasnya Mizu pasangin. Padahal udah diperingatin di awal mood Mizu benar-benar rusak jadinya. Tolong ne*bow

Mizu mau buat side story key oh heart ada yang mau, genre family? Tapi itu bukan sekuelnya ya . Sekuel key of heart bakal release selesai our story tamat ok.

Special thanks buat yang review Still in Love:

Ekasudaryadi| | anne| askasufa| Kim Eun Seob| Guest| meyminimin| juli constantine|Crimson of d_Evil_| Ayunhomin| OktaLuvJaejoong| | minniechangyu56| Meyla Rahma| Loli93| Augesteca| Kiryuu Kaitou|Yunho86| Ryeolu| QyuDev178

Pai … pai …

Sampai Jumpa di ff Mizu selanjutnya.

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Their Meeting

Meremas sedikit jantungnya yang terasa sakit, bahkan Kris harus menelan pil pahit dengan semua keacuhan Changmin sebulan terakhir ini.

'Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, _hyung_? Apa kau menginginkan ini semua berakhir seakan tanpa terjadi apa-apa?' senyum kecil itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Mungkin Kris masih tak tahu mengapa Changmin menjauhinya, berpikir dirinya melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuat Changmin tersinggung.

'Maaf _hyung_. Bila aku membuatmu marah. Tolong jangan membenciku.'

Dan mata Kris tertutup tertidur diiringi lagu milik Changmin.

Kris tak menyadari kalau beberapa pasang mata melihatnya sedari tadi. Khawatir sedari tadi pada _namja_ yang selalu memasang topeng dengan pintarnya.

"Tenang saja. Biarkan saja dulu Kris menenangkan diri. Kita tak bisa ikut campur seenanya."

"Tapi aku khawatir padanya _hyung_?"

"Kris orang yang kuat dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Benar seorang Wu Yi Fan memang seorang _namja_ yang kuat. Namun kekuatannya akan berganti kerapuhan saat berhadapan dengan seorang Shim Changmin. Tak mengerti akan rasa yang menggerogoti hatinya perlahan-lahan. Berpikir hanya sebuah rasa bersalah yang membuatnya menutup kemungkinan nama perasaan lain yang berada dihatinya.

Kau benar-benar berdosa Shim Changmin.

Bahkan seorang _leader_ EXO-M kini sangat pintar menyembunyikan semuanya bak aktor berbakat. Tawa dan senyumanan dibalik kebimbangan dan kecemasan hatinya. Dan itu semua karena satu nama.

.

.

Our Story

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"_Hyung_ … kapan kita akan pulang ke Korea?" tanya Changmin di sela waktu break mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di LA. Dimana konser berikutnya akan berlangsung.

Meneguk minuman di kalengnya, Yunho menoleh pada Changmin, "lusa kita sudah berada di Korea, waeyo? Rindu pada naga kecilmu itu?"

"Uhuk!" Changmin tersedak minumannya, mendeatglare Yunho yang malah memasang tak bersalah.

"Ada yang salah, Changmin-ah?"

"Tak ada." Mengambil tabnya Changmin menjauhi Yunho yang kini tertawa geli melihat wajah terkejut Changmin barusan.

Sudah lama Yunho tak menjahili _magnae_nya itu dan ini rasanya menyenangkan. Mengikuti perilaku Changmin, Yunho mengambil tab dan handphonenya— sepertinya hendak menghubungi kekasihnya. Menyalurkan rindu sekaligus bercerita tentang 'anak' mereka yang beranjak dewasa.

"Boo … aku merindukanmu," ujar Yunho saat sambungan internasional terdengar dan suara tawa sang namja cantik di sana menjadi jawabannya. Dan perbincangan hangat itu berlanjut membuat sepasang mata yang menatap Yunho sedari tadi merautkan wajah cemburu.

"Ahhh … aku ingin mendengar suaranya juga, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan. Ya, dasar Shim Changmin _pabbo_," rutuk namja jangkung itu di dalam hati dan menghilang di balik pintu. Menjauh dari percakapan mesra kedua _hyung_ tertuanya yang hanya akan membuat perasaanya tak enak.

"Apa kabarmu, Kris?" tanyanya menatap langist gelap penuh bintang yang bertaburan indah.

.

.

.

"Kris _Hyung_…"

Namja Canada-China itu menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Tersenyum tipis dan mempersilahkannya duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Kris kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke langit. Tak memulai percakapan apa pun. Hanya menatap langit malam di negara orang.

"Ingin cerita?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Suho. Tak usah menunjukkan wajah khawatir begitu."

Suho hanya menghela napas. Kalau tak diminta kekasihnya, dirinya pun juga tak ingin ikut campur urusan naga _pabbo_ satu ini. Tak ingin juga melihat member EXO-M yang terus-terusan memasang wajah khawatir gara-gara _duizzang_ mereka ini. Padahal siang tadi semau baik-baik saja namun akan berubah saat tak ada seorang pun di sisi _duizzang_ EXO-M ini.

"Bukan hanya aku, semuanya _Hyung_. Kau terlihat berbeda. Kau berubah."

Benarkah? Kris membatin di dalam hati. Mungkin benar sejak hatinya terus mencari di dalam kegelapan. Namun orang itu juga tak pernah kelihatan. Kris sadar diri kalau jadwal mereka di management yang sama benar-benar padat. Bahkan EXO juga sedang mempersiapkan album remake di tengah kunjungan ke berbagai negara.

"Tak usah memasang topeng menyedihkan begitu saat ini _Hyung_. Anggap saja kita tak berada di dalam EXO—dengan posisimu sebagai _leader_. Kalau sebagai teman apa kau mau sedikit berbagi, siapa tahu perasaanmu lebih baik."

"Berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Lay, Suho?"

Sekarang gantian Suho yang bingung, bukankah tadi dirinya ingin meminta Kris bercerita mengapa sekarang Kris yang ingin tahu urusan asmaranya.

"Jawab saja."

"Hampir dua tahun."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya, Suho? Bagaimana kau jatuh cinta pertama kali pada Lay?"

Wajah Suho sudah memerah, gara-gara Kris membuatnya mengingat bagaimana perjalanan cintanya bahkan saat ia pertama kali meminta _Umma_ EXO-M itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ya. Lupakan _Hyung_. Aku bertanya padamu. Bukan memintamu membongkar kisah asmaraku."

Kris tertawa, tak pelak membuat Suho sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kris _Hyung_?"

Tawa Kris berhenti seketika. Menatap Suho melalui maniks malamnya. Seakan bertanya apa maksudnya.

"Kau … Wu Yi Fan _Hyung_. _Are you falling in love with some one_? Changmin _sunbae_, _maybe_?" lirik Suho pada Kris yang masih terdiam. Walau matanya menatap ke atas langit. Suho tahu dari bahasa tubuh Kris. _Team mate_nya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tak tahu."

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya berdiri di samping Kris yang bersandar pada tiang beranda. Menelisik maniks namja itu berusaha mencari kebenaran kata-kata Kris.

"Kenapa tak kau cari tahu saja sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini ya, naga _Pabbo_," ujar Suho pelan tak memperdulikan _deathglare_ yang diberikan padanya karena memanggil duiizang EXO-M itu dengan panggilan naga _pabbo_—benar-benar tak sopan.

"Kalau _hyung_ tak mengerti kenapa kau tak mencari tahu. Temui dia dan pastikan apa yang kau rasakan itu hanya perasaan semu atau sebuah perasaan bernama cinta."

"Caranya?"

Sungguh Suho ingin menjedukkan kepalanya pada dinding sekarang juga. Sejak kapan _leader_ satu ini bisa selemot ini. Apa kepalanya sudah terlalu lama kemasukan evil _sunbae_ mereka sampai hal begini saja tak mengerti.

"Kau cium saja dia. Kalau jantungmu berdetak kencang berarti kau mencintainya. Jika tidak berarti semua berakhir di sini, bukan," ujar Suho santai tak memperdulikan wajah Kris yang bersemu merah walau tersembunyi oleh gelapnya malam.

Cium? Bahkan Kris sudah pernah merasakan semua bagian tubuh Changmin di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Merasakan panas tubuh mereka berdua yang menyatu. Bahkan aroma tubuh _sunbae_nya itu masih bisa diingat jelas oleh tubuh Kris. Walau semua itu selalu Changmin yang memulainya dengan dirinya yang berteriak menginginkan lebih.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa segitu pengecutkah _leader_ EXO-M sekarang, _Hyung_?"

Kris menekurkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia melakukan apa yang dikatakan Suho. Bagaimana kalau Changmin semakin membencinya. Bukankah Changmin mengatakan semua hanya permainan dan akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Bahkan mungkin ini adalah akhir dari permainan mereka.

"Pikirkan semua dengan baik, _Hyung_. Hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana hatimu. Memilih untuk berjalan atau berhenti di sini semua kau yang memutuskan. Dan kembalilah sebagai _duizzang _EXO-M yang kami kenal."

Menepuk pelan pundak Kris, Suho meninggalkan Kris sendiri. Membiarkan _leader_ EXO-M itu mencari tahu bagaimana perasaanya sendiri. Karena perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diketahui pasti oleh orang lain. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang tahu kemana jalan yang ingin kau ambil. Walau semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana setiap bahasa tubuh pada seseorang yang kau cintai. Pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang harus menyadarinya dan mengambil kemana langkah perjalanan cintamu. Berlanjut atau berhenti.

"Selamat berjuang, Kris _hyung_." Suho berbisik pelan, "semoga pada akhirnya kau bisa menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri."

.

.

.

"_Ya, Shim Pabbo. Apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang di sini?"_

Changmin menjauhkan handphonenya saat suara kencang di sana meneriakinya. Menghela napas sejenak Changmin berujar pada seseorang di sana.

"Aku tahu Kyu. Lagi pula kuyakin kau belum tidur jam berapa pun saat ini," ujarnnya santai. Mendatangkan decakan kesal Kyuhyun karena evil DB5K itu terlalu tahu jadwal mainnya.

"_Ada apa?"_

"…"

"_Kris lagi?"_

"Uhuk!" Changmin tersedak untuk kedua kali malam ini. Apa segitu terlihatkah niatnya bahkan evil twinnya sampai tahu dan menebak semudah itu.

"_Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh begitu. Kalau kau ingin tahu kabarnya kenapa tak kau hubungi sendiri. Kalau kau bertanya padaku, hutang tutup mulutmu akan semakin besar. Ingat kau belum melunasi yang kemarin."_

Changmin menghela napas pelan, kenapa sahabatnya ini sekarang jadi hitung-hitungan begini. Sepertinya Changmin harus mempersiapkan diri saat pulang nanti untuk menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun.

"_Dia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa lihat sendiri dari fhoto-fhoto mereka. Yang kudengar mereka ke Rusia."_

"Kyu …"

"_Apa? Kalau kau hanya ingin curhat tentang masalah cintamu. Lebih baik kau telp Jaejoong hyung. Aku tak berbakat menasehati evil pabbo yang bahkan tak sadar dengan perasaanya sendiri."_

"Ya. Kyuhyun. Apa maksudmu?" Changmin tak sengaja berteriak saat Kyuhyun menyinggung sesuatu yang selama ini dipikirkannya.

"_Apa kau tak sadar sudah jatuh cinta pada blonde jangkung itu? Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan hanya saja jangan terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri, Min. Bahkan aku tak menyangka kau bisa cemburu pada panda EXO-M itu."_

Tawa Kyuhyun melalui sambungan internasional itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Seharusnya Changmin sadar kalau mahkluk sesama evil seperti mereka kadang memiliki cara berkomunikasi dan mengetahui satu sama lain.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyu?" tanya Changmin lesu. Sungguh dirinya masih tak mengerti bagian mana dari dirinya yang menyukai Kris. Changmin yakin dirinya masih straight dan suka dengan makhluk bernama yeoja, namun kepalanya selalu berisi wajah namja itu bukan namja lainnya. Dan semua ini hanyalah permainan seperti perkataannya walau kini berbalik permainan itu menjadikan keduanya pion permainan.

Sepertinya Changmin salah untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat evil Suju itu sudah memasang seringaian di bibirnya di ujung sana.

"_Kenapa tak kau pastikan sendiri dengan tubuhmu—"_

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir kepalaku sama mesumnya dengan otakmu itu. Kau terlalu banyak bermain dengan duo mesum itu."

"_Shim Changmin~ bisakah kau diam dulu?"_

Changmin mengangguk walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak akan bisa melihatnya. Hanya saja seorang Kyuhyun juga sama menyeramkannya kalau sedang marah.

"_Kau yang mesum Shim pabbo. Aku tak memintamu berhubungan seks atau apalah itu sekedar memeluk atau apalah itu bukankah sama dengan tubuh juga."_

Di dalam hati Changmin mengutuk pikirannya yang selalu melayang di malam ia menyentuh Kris. Membuat pikirannya selalu ke sana terlebih dengan kalimat ambigu Kyuhyun.

"_Kudengar bila seseorang menyukai orang lain. Jantung mereka akan berdetak satu sama lain. Kau juga bisa memastikan perasan Kris padamu, bukan?"_

"Kau terlalu banyak menontok drama, Kyu."

"_Dasar evil pabbo. Sudah kalau kau tak mau. Jangan menelponku lagi kalau masih bercerita tentang namja jangkung itu! Jika kau masih tak yakin kenapa tak tidur saja dengannya, Pabbo."_

_Klek_

_Tut … tut …_

Changmin menggeleng pada Kyuhyun yang seenaknya mematikan sambungan telpon mereka. Sepertinya di ujung sana Kyuhyun sudah mencak-mencak pada sahabatnya ini. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus menelpon Jaejoong untuk menjauhkan Changmin dari 'kekasih abadinya' agar otaknya bisa berjalan kalau berhadapan dengan manusia bukan sebangsa kekasihnya saja.

.

.

.

Tidur? Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya tanpa sadar Kyu ... bahkan hampir untuk yang kedua kali juga.

Memikirkan alasan mengapa dirinya menyentuh Kris semudah itu.

Terbawa perasaan atau permainan mereka saja.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" bathin Changmin. Mengingat semua perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Cemburu pada Tao.

Marah pada namja panda itu yang selalu berada di dekat Kris.

Mencium Kris tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah aku menyukaimu, Kris?"

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi tempat tidur. Berusaha menghalau semuanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang meningkat seiring dengan tawa dan senyuman Kris bermunculan di benaknya.

"Argggghhhh … sudahlah lebih baik saat kembali ke Korea kutanyakan saja pada naga kecil itu langsung."

Menarik selimutnya dan mematikan lampu Changmin berusaha untuk tidur. Menghalau semua pikirannya yang keluar tanpa dikontrol. Memejamkan mata berharap di dunia sana senyuman Kris muncul menggantikan wajah khawatir yang dilihatnya terakhir kali.

"Selamat tidur, Kris."

Tak lama Changmin tertidur. Membawa semua perasaanya, setidaknya berbicara dengan Kyuhyun bebannya berkurang—walau diiringi kemarahan sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya kini Changmin tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengenyahkan semua rasa sakit dan kesal yang semula dirasakannya. Bila waktunya tiba Changmin yakin jawaban itu akan muncul.

Yang pertama sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri terhadap Tao. Entah apa lagi yang dipikirkannya bila melihat semua fhoto-fhoto EXO di Rusia. Terlebih melihat bagaimana Kris berjalan bersama Tao.

Kau harus terbiasa dengan segala kepedulian _duizzang_ EXO-M itu pada _magnae_nya, Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

"_Gege_ …"

Memeluk erat tubuh Kris, Tao tak peduli bila ia sudah mengganggu Kris di tengah malam. Menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutnya hanya karena ia merasa kesal dengan teman sekamarnya—Kai—yang seenaknya menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Seharusnya Tao menerima saja kalau ia sekamar dengan Kris bukan menolak hanya karena ingin membiarkan _gege_nya istirahat.

"Waeyo, _baby_?" Kris yang terbangun karena merasakan adanya pergerakan di depannya terpaksa membuka mata dan menemukan Tao yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan boneka miliknya di tengah mereka.

"Kamjong itu meninggalkan Tao sendirian."

Kris tertawa pelan, seharusnya Tao tahu kalau Kai pasti akan menyusup ke kamar Kyungsoo malam-malam begini.

"Sudahlah. Tao tidur di sini saja, bersama _gege_. Tidakkah lelah seharian tadi?"

Tao menggeleng, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Bertemu fans yang sangat baik pada mereka, sepertinya Tao masih trauma pada kejadian sebelumnya. Itulah mengapa Kris selalu berada di sisinya. Menemani _magnae_ kesayangannya kemana pun juga.

"Besok kita pulang?"

Kris mengangguk, mengurai surai pirang Tao yang sewarna dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa rambut hitamnya tak bertahan lama, sepertinya Kris lebih nyaman begini.

"Apa kita bakal ketemu dengan Changmin _sunbae_ lagi?"

Kris menatap Tao heran, kenapa dengan _baby_ pandanya.

"Changmin _sunbae_ menyeramkan. Apa _gege_ tahu matanya seakan ingin menyemburkan api kemarin dan hendak memakan Tao hidup-hidup."

Kris tertawa pelan, apa segitu menyeramkannya seorang Shim Changmin di saat marah. Dan sampai saat ini Kris tak tahu kenapa _sunbae_nya itu berubah. Sepertinya mau tak mau mereka akan bertemu nanti. Dan Kris harus menyiapkan hatinya.

"Tak apa-apa. Changmin _hyung_ tak seseram yang Tao pikirkan. Bahkan dia orang yang sangat baik. Bukankah Changmin _hyung_ yang membantu kita kemarin?"

"_Hyung_? _Gege_ dekat dengan Changmin _sunbae_? Apa kata Suho _gege_ benar kalau _Gege_ menyukai Changmin _sunbae_?"

Kris tersedak mendengar perkataan polos Tao padanya. Ya ampun sepertinya besok ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Suho karena sudah membuat Tao mengira demikian.

"Sudah tidurlah." Menarik selimutnya Kris membujuk Tao untuk tidur, mengalihkan perhatian namja itu agar tak bertanya macam-macam.

"Kris_-ge_ tak boleh menyukai _sunbae_ seram itu." Menarik selimut Kris, Tao menyembunyikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Apa ini artinya Tao tak memperbolehkannya bersama Changmin?

Aigoo … belum apa-apa Changmin sudah mendapatkan lampu merah dari sang _baby_ panda sang _Duizzang_. Salahmu sendiri Shim menakuti anak kecil hingga segitunya hanya karena cemburu buta.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Changmin menggeram kesal. Ok, pertama dia senang kalau kembali melihat naga jangkungnya kembali bersurai pirang. Tapi melihat bagaimana fhoto-fhoto EXO-M di Rusia beredar dengan indahnya. Penuh dengan keakraban terlebih dua orang di EXO-M yang selalu membuatnya uring-uringan karena hanya bisa memantau keduanya—Kris dan Tao—melalui dunia maya.

"Yunho _Hyung_!" Changmin membuka tanpa mengetuk kamar Yunho, tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"Apa?"

"Kita pulang kan hari ini ke Korea."

"Ya ampun, Min. kau menerobos masuk hanya karena ingin menanyakan itu? Sepertinya benar kata Joongie orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu benar-benar gila.

"Aku tidak gila beruang gendut. Akan kulaporkan pada _umma_ku kalau _hyung_ bermain mata dengan _noona-noona_ dancer."

"Tunggu Shim Chang—"

_Brak_

Yunho mengurut pelipisnya pelan, berpikir sejenak mengapa _magnae_ kesayangan Jaejoong itu menjadi selabil ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan alasan pada Boojaenya tersayang kalau tak ingin peralatan dapur melayang ke kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk Joongie," bathin Yunho nelangsa bagaimana pun juga gajah cantiknya yang sedang cemburu lebih percaya pada perkataan 'anak' mereka daripada dirinya sendiri pasti.

"Dasar _magnae_ manja anak _umma_."

.

.

.

Duo DB5K baru saja menginjak Incheon, saat salah satu dari mereka berjalan cepat. Tak sabar ke dormnya dan bertemu seseorang. Namja blonde yang juga sampai di Korea hari ini.

Changmin tak ingin membuang waktu saat kepalanya serasa mau meledak. Dan perasaannya tak karuan. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini hanya untuk membuat semua lebih baik. Pekerjaannya tak akan fokus bila pikirannya selalu bercabang menjadi dua.

Tak butuh waktu lama mobil itu sampai di gedung SMEnt. Dan seseorang melesat keluar membuang nama yang lebih tua menggeleng maklum.

Langkah panjang namja itu bergema di sepanjang lorong. Mencari dimana Kris berada. Seharusnya Changmin menggunakan _handphone_nya saja dari pada mencari seperti sedang bermain petak umpet begini.

_Bruk …_

"Ya kau—" Changmin tak jadi melanjutkan umpatannya saat maniks panda dihadapannya mulai berair. Namja yang diketahuinya kesayangan Kris itu tampak berkaca-kaca ketakutan pada Changmin yang hendak memarahinya—akibat tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kau—"

"Tao!"

Changmin menoleh dan mendapati Kris berlari mendekati mereka. Menolong Tao untuk berdiri, menepuk pelan pakaian namja itu yang berdebu.

"_Hyung_? Kau baru sampai?" Kris yang menyadari kalau seseorang yang ditabrak Tao adalah Changmin terpaksa tersenyum kikuk. Tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi namja yang kini menatapnya tajam. Belum memutuskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Ini terlalu cepat untuknya.

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kris, Changmin melirik tajam pada Tao yang balas menatapnya—walau bersembunyi di belakang Kris.

"Tao … ayo minta maaf. Maaf _hyung_ … Tao sudah menabrakmu."

"Tak mau. Salah Changmin _sunbae_ sendiri yang berlarian di koridor."

Kris melebarkan matanya tak percaya pada _baby_ pandanya yang berkata lantang pada Changmin. Sesaat Kris tersenyum tipis saat merasakan tangan Tao bergetar memegang ujung bajunya. Mengusap kepala Tao, Kris tak menyadari kalau Changmin mengepalkan tangannya sendiri melihat keintiman keduanya.

Menarik tangan Kris menabrak tubuhnya sendiri, Changmin menarik surai pirang itu hingga wajahnya menabrak wajahnya sendiri. Menemukan bibirnya pada bibir Kris. Melumat bibir yang sejak awal membuatnya kecanduan.

Kris membeku sesaat merasakan benda lunak kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Melebarkan matanya tak percaya kalau namja yang sudah membuatnya uring-uringan beberapa hari ini akan melakukan hal segila ini.

Menutup matanya Kris mengikuti permainan Changmin. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher namja jangkung itu. Menyesap setiap rasa yang pada akhirnya disadarinya. Dirinya menyukai _magnae_ DB5K ini. Jatuh cinta pada evil yang sudah mengambil saat pertamanya. Bahkan jantungnya kini berlomba saling berkejaran, membuat darah mengalir cepat ke kepalanya.

"Agh … _hyung_." Desahan namja blonde itu terdengar saat lidah Changmin bergerilya bermain di mulutnya. Menambah keintiman permainan mereka bahkan keduanya tak menyadari kalau beberapa pasang mata kini tengah melotot menyaksikan tontonan gratis.

"Changmin!"

"Kris Ge!"

Keduanya sontak melepaskan tautan mereka. Mengelap lelehan saliva yang ikut keluar karena permainan panas mereka.

"_Hyung_?" Kris berbisik pelan pada Changmin yang menarik kepalanya kepelukannya. Namja jangkung itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya. Yunho, Kyuhyun, juga member EXO—jangan lupakan Tao yang masih tak percaya pada kejadian barusan beruntung seseorang menutup matanya sesaat bibir Changmin menyentuh bibir Kris.

"Siap-siap, _ne_." Changmin berbisik pelan pada Kris yang menatapnya bingung apa maksudnya. Akhirnya Changmin tahu kalau dirinya menyukai namja yang kini berada dipelukannya. Namja yang sejak awal sudah memutar balikan dunianya tanpa disadari. Yah, Shim Changmin menyukai seorang _leader_ EXO-M—Wu Yi Fan.

Tak lama langkah panjang Changmin terdengar bersamaan dengan Kris yang terpaksa mengikutinya—melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang menatap tak percaya pada keduanya.

"Jangan khawatir aku pasti mengembalikan Kris pada kalian. _Annyeong yeoreboun_!"

Teriakan Changmin menggema di sepanjang lorong gedung. Harusnya namja itu sadar kekuatan suaranya yang tinggi itu membuat penonton pertujukan mereka menutup telinga tak kuat. Tak menyadari kalau semua orang membeku dan menggumam hal yang sama.

"Mereka gila!"

.

TBC

.

A/n:

Hahaha Mizu update kilat nih. Fufufu gimana udah gak galau lagi kan. Dua chapter lagi ff ini selesai ne chingu.

Chapter selanjutnya habis lebaran ya.

Karena mau lebaran, Mizu mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir Bathin ya.

Special Thanks:

Ekasudaryadi| OktaLuvJaejoong| Dazzling Kpopers| Meyla Rahma| Hyona21| Sholania| rdhanar31| Jisaid| Haesan| Kim Eun Seob|efa shippernyayewook | re| eun-ming131| Juli constantine| Guest| Jade Z| Loli93| Meyminimin| askasufa| mitchihyun| minniechangkyu56| BunnyPoro| Augesteca|

Sampai Jumpa di FF Mizu selanjutnya

Pai … Pai …

Mizuno

_Thanks For Reading_


	6. Chapter 6

"Changmin!"

"Kris _Ge_!"

Keduanya sontak melepaskan tautan mereka. Mengelap lelehan saliva yang ikut keluar karena permainan panas mereka.

"_Hyung_?" Kris berbisik pelan pada Changmin yang menarik kepalanya kepelukannya. _Namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya. Yunho, Kyuhyun, juga member EXO—jangan lupakan Tao yang masih tak percaya pada kejadian barusan beruntung seseorang menutup matanya sesaat bibir Changmin menyentuh bibir Kris.

"Siap-siap, _ne_." Changmin berbisik pelan pada Kris yang menatapnya bingung apa maksudnya. Akhirnya Changmin tahu kalau dirinya menyukai _namja_ yang kini berada dipelukannya. _Namja_ yang sejak awal sudah memutar balikan dunianya tanpa disadari. Yah, Shim Changmin menyukai seorang _leader_ EXO-M—Wu Yi Fan.

Tak lama langkah panjang Changmin terdengar bersamaan dengan Kris yang terpaksa mengikutinya—melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang menatap tak percaya pada keduanya.

"Jangan khawatir aku pasti mengembalikan Kris pada kalian. _Annyeong yeoreboun_!"

Teriakan Changmin menggema di sepanjang lorong gedung. Harusnya _namja_ itu sadar kekuatan suaranya yang tinggi itu membuat penonton pertujukan mereka menutup telinga tak kuat. Tak menyadari kalau semua orang membeku dan menggumam hal yang sama.

"Mereka gila!"

.

.

.

"_Magnae_mu hebat _hyung_."

Yunho tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bagaimana tidak saat berbelok pemandangan _magnae_nya berciuman dengan _namja_ blonde yang diketahui sebagai _hoobae_nyalah yang terpampang. Membuat jantung Yunho mengalami shock sesaat, tak menyangka kalau Changmin akan melakukan hal segila ini. Kekasihnya pasti akan syok mendengar berita ini.

"Hah … _hyung_ juga tak menyangka, Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Yunho juga sama terkejutnya melihat bagaimana ketua bayangan Kyu-line itu memberikan sebuah tontonan menabjubkan bahkan Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan melihat bagaimana _hoobae_nya—EXO—masih terpaku dan membeku melihat salah satu member mereka dibawa lari sahabatnya.

"Lepas~"

Sadar Kyuhyun melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mata _baby_ panda EXO. Maniks hitam _namja_ itu mulai berair tak menemukan _gege_ kesayangannya.

Melihat Tao yang kebingungan, Lay dan Luhan yang melihatnya segera menghampiri _magnae_ panda itu. Jauh di dalam hati mereka akan ikut serta nanti dengan _sunbae_ cantiknya untuk menghajar _sunbae_ mesum mereka yang sudah mencemari mata _baby_ pandanya.

Mengucap terima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Lay membawa Tao pergi sebelumnya menyapa _sunbae_ yang juga merupakan _hyung_ _evil_ yang membawa kabur leader mereka.

"Hiks … _umma_. _Gege_?"

"Nanti, Kris pulang. Sekarang ayo kita pulang ke dorm."

Mengangguk Tao mengikuti Lay dan anggota mereka lainnya yang kini mulai heboh sendiri atas adegan barusan. Tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yag masih mengamati _namja_ panda itu hingga menghilang di tikungan.

"Sekarang bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Niatnya ingin menagih Changmin gagal sudah. Bagaimana tidak kalau _evil_ satu itu menghilang begini.

"Entahlah," Yunho menjawab tak semangat. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing melihat bagaimana seorang Shim Changmin berulah.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Changmin_-ah_."

.

.

Our Story

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: M for this chapter

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"_Hyung_ …"

"…"

"_Hyung_ …"

"…"

"SHIM CHANGMIN _PABBO_! Kalau kau masih mau diam saja seperti batu hiasan sungai lebih baik aku pulang!"

Kris yang hendak beranjak meninggalkan seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi diam membantu melirik kesal pada tangan yang kini menahannya. Memangnya sedari tadi mereka kenapa. Duduk diam di tepi sungai Han seperti orang bodoh tanpa berbicara apa pun. Bahkan Kris sendiri hampir menceburkan dirinya sendiri mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Duduklah."

Menarik paksa tangan Kris akhirnya—karena _namja_ blonde itu masih keukeh berdiri—Changmin membiarkan kalau tubuh Kris menimpanya. Memeluk tubuh jangkung blonde itu dan menghirup wangi sampo milik Kris yang menguar di penciumannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, Kris. Kepalaku berputar menggila saat ini."

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya. Menemukan wajah _sunbae_nya yang terlihat bingung. Bahkan maniks gelap itu berkali-kali menghindari tataan matanya.

Memperbaiki posisinya yang kurang nyaman—menimpa tubuh Changmin. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya. Bersandar pada dada Changmin dan menarik kedua tangan itu melingkari pinggangnya.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang saat ini. Membuat kesunyian yang sedari tadi mengelilingi keduanya semakin membeku. Duduk di tepi sungai Han di tengah musim gugur begini memang membuat tubuh sedikit menggigil namun tidak bila ada tubuh hangat lainnya yang memeluk erat tubuhmu.

"_Hyung_." Suara Kris memecah kesunyian ini. Menghela napas pelan. Menutup matanya sejenak. _Namja_ blonde itu menumpukan tangannya pada tangan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Changmin tahu pada akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang akan keluar dari bibir Kris. Dan ia sudah harus menyiapkan jawabannya. Setidaknya tak membuat semua bahkan lebih buruk—menculik _hoobae_nya di depan semua orang yang mungkin sekarang sedang mengutuk ulahnya.

"Aku tak tahu—"

Jawaban telak Changmin membuat dada Kris berdenyut sakit. Inikah jawabannya yang dinantikannya. Bahkan tanpa mengutarakan perasaanya. Changmin tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"—Hatiku sakit, Kris. Aku—aku cemburu pada setiap perhatian yang kau berikan pada bocah itu—membuatku tanpa sadar melakukannya."

Dada Kris tersentak kaget. Terlebih merasakan kepala Changmin yang bersandar di bahunya. Membuat rambut _sunbae_nya itu menggelitik wajahnya.

"Itu artinya … _hyung_—"

"Ya, kenapa kau lambat sekali _little dragon_. Aku menyukaimu, _ani_ … mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau membuat duniaku terbalik, Kris. Bahkan kupikir otakku yang bermasalah karena memikirkanmu."

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Changmin. Tak menyangka kalau Changmin bisa sekacau itu karena kedekatakannya dengan _magnae_ kesayangannya. Terlebih membuat Changmin bisa berlaku senekat itu—hey mencium seorang _namja_ di depan umum terlebih di depan semua orang yang kau kenal itu memang tindakan gila kenapa tidak sekalian kalian bercinta di depan mereka.

"Hahaha … kau bercanda, _hyung_?"

Menegakkan kepalanya, Changmin menatap kesal pada Kris yang masih saja mentertawainya. Bahkan tawa _namja_ itu semakin keras. Apa Kris tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Ah, siapa yang peduli. Jika _little dragon_ miliknya itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama kenapa tak dipaksa saja. Toh Changmin sudah berkali-kali memaksakan kehendaknya dan dia pasti akan mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya.

"_Hyu_—uhmnnp."

Changmin menarik kepala Kris ke arahanya. Memagut bibir itu untuk kedua kali hari ini. Mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Kris bergantian. Bahkan ia menahan kedua tangan Kris untuk tetap berada di tempatnya saat tangan itu hendak mendorong kepalanya.

Melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kris. Changmin bermain kasar di dalam sana mengobrak-abrik seisi mulut Kris. Membiarkan desahan dan saliva mereka keluar dengan bebasnya. Memaksa Kris untuk merasakan apa yang berada di hatinya. Menggebrak semua perasaanya pada _namja_ _hoobae_nya ini.

"Aghh … _hyung_ … _stop it_ …" Changmin tak membiarkan bibir itu bersuara walau sepersekian detik. Meraupnya kembali saat kebutuhan oksigennya terpenuhi. Kris harus tahu kalau dirinya serius. Dan tak ada yang boleh menolak seorang Lord _Evil_ Voldemin Choikang Changmin.

"Hah … hah …" Kris tampak kesusahan menarik napas dan mencari oksigen saat akhirnya Changmin melepaskan ciuman mereka. _Evil_ satu itu benar-benar setan. Tak bisakah dirinya dibiarkan menghirup udara bebas hanya karena ciuman panas itu. Bahkan tubuhnya terkunci karena Changmin mengurungnya dengan kedua kaki panjang itu.

"Kau gila _hyung_. Tak bisakah kau tak menambah kegilaanmu hari ini?" maniks Kris berbinar kesal pada Changmin yang sekarang tertawa melihat Kris marah-marah. Kapan lagi melihat wajah datar itu berekpresi semenarik ini.

"Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi kalau kau masih menganggapku main-main. Bahkan mungkin aku akan menyeretmu untuk bercinta di tengah jalan."

Kris menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tatapan mata itu serius dan tak mungkin Changmin melakukannya walau kemungkinannya tipis.

"Aku serius."

Seakan menjawab keraguan Kris pernyataan telak itu membungkam semua keraguannya. Maniksanya menelisik wajah Changmin mencari setiap sudut yang mungkin bisa mematahkan pikirannya kalau Changmin benar-benar serius.

"Baik. Aku mengerti _hyung_."

"Bagus. Anak pintar. Aku tak membutuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak darimu. Karena pada akhirnya kau harus mencintaiku. Seperti aku yang mencintaimu."

"Yaik. Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata gombal itu _hyung_. Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya kembali ke dorm. Dan aku yakin kita tak akan bakal selamat."

Changmin melebarkan matanya sadar. Kenapa bisa lupa kalau tidak hanya mereka yang ada di sana. Bahkan tadi ia sempat meninggalkan pesan pada semuanya. Bisa-bisa Changmin dicincang hidup-hidup terlebih kalau _umma_ kesayangannya tahu ulahnya hari ini.

"Kau besok _free,_ Kris?" tanya Changmin akhirnya, setelah mengkalkulasi semua kemungkinan terburuk di kepalanya.

Anggukan kepala Kris membuat _namja_ jangkung itu menyeringai.

"Aku berkencan. Kalau pada akhirnya mereka tetap menggoreng kita hidup-hidup kenapa tak dinikmati saja."

"Ya …. Tunggu _hyung_!" Kris berteriak keras pada Changmin yang kembali menyeretnya memasuki audi hitam yang terparkir manis di tepi jalan. Mendorong masuk _namja_ blonde itu.

"Apa-apaan ini _hyung_?"

Changmin tersenyum tipis, mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Kris dan menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Hanya me_real_kan pesanku pada mereka. Aku. Akan. Mengembalikanmu. Nanti. Setelah. Kita. Bersenang-senang," ujar Changmin menekankan pada setiap kata-katanya. Menyeriangai senang.

Sungguh Kris berniat untuk keluar dan melompat dari mobil Changmin kalau tak mengingat _sunbae_nya itu sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kris tahu pasti apa maksud bersenang-senang ala seorang _Evil_ seperti Changmin dan itu pasti tak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal mesum lainnya.

"Tidak mau _hyung_. Aku mau turun. Kau pasti merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak di kepalamu itu."

Menjilat bibirnya pelan, Changmin menyeringai membiarkan Kris yang kini menatapnya sedikit takut, "kau benar-benar mengerti aku, Kris. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan hotel di dekat sini, cantik?" ujar Changmin nakal dengan tangan satunya yang digunakan menjawil dagu dan meremas pelan bagian bawah tubuh Kris.

"Ya, jauhkan tanganmu SHIM CHANGMIN _PERVERT_!"

Dan Changmin terus saja tertawa sepanjang perjalan. Menggoda kekasihnya—yang telah resmi—sepanjang perjalanan mereka memang mengasyikan terlebih melihat wajah marah bercampur malu—karena ulahnya mengrepe-grepe tubuh Kris—membuat beban lelahnya seusai bekerja hilang seketika.

Kalau tahu sebegini menyenangkan berada di samping Kris. Kenapa harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengklaim sang duizzang menjadi miliknya. Namun Changmin tetap bersyukur sekarang Kris berada di sisinya. Karena pada akhirnya Kris akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Hueks …" Kris memuntahkan seisi perutnya saat berhasil mendapatkan wastafel kamar mandi. Changmin benar-benar gila. Sudah mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat Kris berteriak kehabisan suara karena ulah jahilnya _namja_ itu malah tertawa senang tanpa beban.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kris?"

Menepis tangan yang menyentuhnya, Kris men_deathglare_ Changmin dengan sadisnya. Melihat kondisinya sekarang _sunbae_ yang kini merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu seharusnya sadar kalau Kris tidak baik-baik saja. Garis bawahi itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

"Baik-baik. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Menyodorkan segelas air dan sebutir obat Changmin tersenyum manis pada Kris. Membuat Kris menatap curiga pada Changmin. Namun karena pikirannya yang masih polos tentang seberapa _evil_ seorang _magnae_ DB5K membuat tangan putih itu akhirnya menerima pemberian Changmin. Meneguk air dan obatnya tanpa menyadari kalau kekasihnya semakin menaikkan garis bibirnya. Kau terjebak Kris.

"Obat apa yang kau berikan barusan _hyung_?" tanya Kris saat tak lama kemudian badannya malah semakin tak enak. Panas dan terasa aneh. Dipikirnya Changmin memberikan obat muntah padanya.

"Obat perangsang."

Maniks Kris melebar maksimal saat Changmin dengan santainya mengatakan jenis obat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Kau—"

Mendorong jatuh tubuh Kris pada bed di belakang mereka, Changmin berbisik pelan pada telinga kekasihnya itu, "seharusnya kau sadar kita dimana sekarang _little dragon_. _Love hotel_ dan obat itu memang pasti ada di sini."

Sungguh suara tipis seksi yang menyeruap masuk ke pendengarannya membuat Kris merinding. Terlebih wajah tanpa jarak itu berada di sisinya. Membuat sesuatu yang semakin menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya semakin menggila. Dia membutuhkan Changmin—menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Kris diantara napasnya yang semakin memburu. Sedikit saja sentuhan yang diberikan Changmin membuat desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

Mengecup pelan bibir Kris, Changmin membuka satu persatu kancing yang berada di kemeja Kris. Pelan dan sensual yang malah membuat Kris berteriak kencang tak sabar di dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin membuat semua ini lebih berkesan. Melihat seliar apa seorang Wu Yi Fan di tempat tidur."

"Ah~" Desahan itu lolos dari bibir Kris saat lidah Changmin menjilat pelan tonjolan merah muda yang kini tegak menantang untuk di sentuh.

"Mendengar bagaimana desahan keluar dari mulutmu karena sentuhanku. Apa kau bisa merasakannya Kris. Tubuhmu memanggilku untuk menyentuhnya."

Kris menarik sprei di bawahanya. Changmin benar-benar ingin membuat harinya semakin gila. Bagaimana bisa lidah itu bermain pelan dengan tempo teratur di dadanya seakan ingin menggodanya dan berteriak meminta lebih. Kau benar-benar _evil_ Shim Changmin.

Mendorong balik tubuh Changmin dan menduduki. Kris bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal. _Namja_ dibawahnya ini benar-benar ingin bermain-main dan kenapa tidak kalau kali ini ia memulai permainan mereka.

"Kau yang memintanya _hyung_, jadi persiapkan saja tubuhmu untuk menikmatinya. Aku tak akan berhenti meminta sampai puas," bisik Kris pelan di tengah kegiatan Changmin yang masih membuka pakaiannya walau diiringi sentuhan-sentuhan ringan ditubuhnya.

"Dengan senang hati, my _little dragon_. Akan kulayani sampai kau pingsan bahkan tak bisa berkata bahkan hanya untuk meminta. Bahkan aku tak akan berhenti walau kau memintanya."

Dan ciuman panas keduanya memulai sebuah permainan baru yang kali ini dimainkan oleh dua orang bukan satu pihak yang mendominasi. Kali ini mereka memainkan babak baru dari cerita mereka sendiri. Melupakan sejenak orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mungkin akan meminta penjelasan atau mungkin sekalian menghukum mereka? Saa~ siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Joongie?" Yunho yang baru saja membuka pintu dormnya terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang sudah duduk manis di depan TV dengan angkuhnya sembari bermain dengan ipad kesayangannya. Sungguh Yunho pasti akan langsung menyerang tubuh berbalut V-neck tipis yang bisa sekejab memancing birahinya, tidak jika senyum manis kekasihnya itu sungguh mencurigakan.

"Wae, Yunnie~" tanya Jaejoong manja, mendekati kekasihnya yang malah berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk.

"Yunnie tak lupakan untuk menjaga _aegya_ Joongie?"

Yunho meneguk ludahnya susah payah, saat tangan jahil gajah manjanya itu bermain kecil di dadanya. Sungguh bukan niatnya untuknya tidak menjaga _food monster _itu. Tapi siapa yang bisa mencegah kalau bocah kelebihan kalsium itu kini juga kelebihan hormon.

"Bahkan Joongie dengar, _baby_ panda Joongie juga kena ne?"

"_Mian_, Boo. Lagi pula apa itu hal yang buruk?" melepas semua barang bawaanya, Yunho balik menggoda kekasihnya menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong perlahan.

"Ya, Yunnie. Jangan sentuh Joongie. Gara-gara bocah mesum itu, _baby_ panda Joongie menangis saat menelpon barusan. Apa Yunnie tahu?"

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Bukankah kekasihnya begitu menggemaskan. Kesampingkan kecerewatan _namja_ cantik ini bila sudah menyangkut kedua _aegya_nya. Bahkan hanya karena _hoobae_ pandanya itu _namja_ cantiknya segera muncul kemari. Yah mungkin barusan kekasihnya berada di café miliknya yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Changmin pasti mengembalikan Kris secepatnya, Joongie."

"Awas saja kalau bocah tiang itu tidak mengembalikan Kris secepatnya. Joongie pastikan semua pasokan makanan ke dorm DB5K akan berhenti."

"Ya … Ya. Akan kupastikan itu, Sayang. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang seperti _aegya_ kesayanganmu itu, Boo?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong baru saja menyadari alarm bahaya untuknya. Berpisah hampir sebulan dimana Yunho tak bisa menyentuhnya bisa dibayangkan bagaiamana rasa atau keinginan beruang besar itu menyentuh BooJaenya tercinta. Terlebih Jaejoong melihat bagaiman bibir hati itu melengkungkan sebuah seringaian?

"Yun … besok Joongie masih ada pekerjaan," ujar Jaejoong mencoba membujuk sembari menjauhkan tangan Yunho yang mulai menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya.

"Permintaan ditolak. Kau tahu seberapa susah untuk menahan diri pulang untuk menyentuhmu, Boo. Dan aku bersyukur kau di sini. _Little_ Yunnie merindukan sarangnya," ujar Yunho menjilat kecil telinga Jaejoong sentak mendesahkan suara dari bibir Jaejoong.

Dan teriakan Jaejoong menggema di dorm DB5K itu saat Yunho langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Bersenang-senang sejenak menikmati waktu yang ada. Bila anak mereka saja bisa mengapa mereka tidak. Dan sepertinya kini tahu penyebab kegilaan Changmin. Tentu saja dari pasangan paling panas ini yang tak peduli bila seseorang bisa saja memergoki mereka—dengan pintu dorm yang tak terkunci.

_See _… buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya bukan. Termasuk kegilaan—atau mungkin ke_pervert_'an— seorang Shim yang yang melihat keduanya sejak hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Desahan dan teriakan menggema di ruangan dorm tersebut seakan tak mau kalah dengan teriakan pasangan lainnya yang jauh entah dimana. Membuat udara dingin yang berhembus di Seoul kalah dan melumer dengan panasnya cinta dan gairah keduanya.

.

.

.

"Hiks …"

Lay dan Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk mengapit Tao tak hentinya mengelus kepala bocah panda itu. Meyakinkan sang _magnae_ kalau _gege_ kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

"Tao … tenang saja. Kris pasti baik-baik saja jangan menangis ne."

Tao menggeleng, memikirkan bagaiamana Changmin menatapnya saja membuat dirinya bergidik terlebi memikirkan bagaimana nasib sang _gege_ di tangan _evil_ itu. Walau barusan ia berhasil menghubungi _umma_ barunya—Kim Jaejoong— bercerita panjang lebar hingga janji sang _Umma_ membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"_Baby_ … tenang saja kalau _gege_mu tak kembali dalam keadaan utuh kita kuliti Changmin _sunbae_ hidup-hidup yuk?"

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada _umma_ EXO-M itu. Mendengar penuturan 'manis' dari bibir seorang Lay. Yang hanya dibalas seringaian Lay. Membuat Suho yang berada tak jauh dari ketiganya mengambil jarak menjauhi kekasihnya sendiri. Lay dalam mode Psyco benar-benar tak baik untuk jantung.

"Benarkah _umma_? Tao rasa itu pasti mengasyikkan." Senyum manis sudah berada di bibir Tao membuat Luhan berdoa di dalam hati kalau niat kedua _aegya_ dan _umma_ ini gagal. Bagaimana pun juga rasanya Kris pasti akan menggagalkannya.

Menggeleng pelan, Luhan mendorong keduanya menuju dapur dimana Kyungsoo sedang memasak.

"Sudah …. Lupakan sebentar ide gila kalian. Lebih baik membantu Kyungsoo saja sana."

"_Umma_ … habis dikuliti nanti di sup seperti ini ya?"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya melihat imajinasi sang _magnae_ yang malah berkembang dengan liarnya melihat masakan Kyungsoo.

Tao hanya terkikik senang memikirkannya tak melihat bagaimana _gege_ dan _hyung_nya menatap heran pada dirinya dari pintu dapur.

"Semoga Kris _hyung_ membawakan banyak boneka panda dan tas Gucci kalau ingin kekasihnya masih bisa menginjakkan kaki ke dorm mereka," pikir mereka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan _magnae_ EXO-M itu.

Seharusnya mereka juga berdoa agar Kris masih bisa menginjakkan kaki ke dorm dengan baik-baik saja. Tidak bila apa yang sedang dilakukan duiizzang kesayangan mereka saat ini. Bercinta bersama kekasih barunya dengan gilanya. Segila hubungan baru mereka.

.

.

.

"Agh … agh … _hyung_!"

Desahan dan teriakan keras menggema sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Menguar ke udara. _Namja_ blonde itu masih terus menghentakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Membiarkan sesuatu di bawah sana menyentuh lagi dan lagi titik terdalamnnya.

Peluh dan keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya. Membuat kemeja yang dipakainya basah oleh keringat. Kemeja yang terpasang asal dengan kancing terbuka seluruhnya. Hanya kemeja itu yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuh polos yang bergerak turun naik diatas seorang _namja_ yang bersandar pada tempat tidur.

_Namja_ berwajah kekanankan itu hanya membiarkan saja kekasihnya bergerak dengan tangannya yang tetap memeluk erat pinggang itu menjaga keseimbangan yang bisa goyah kapan pun.

Maniksnya menikmati bagaimana wajah itu mengerang. Bibir merah bengkak yang terkatub menahan setiap hentakannya. Wajah yang memerah entah karena permainan mereka atau rasa nikmat yang dari tadi menderanya. Bahkan Changmin tak membiarkan lidahnya menganggur dengan menyentuh dada putih yang terpampang di depannya. Mengecup dan menjilati tonjolan merah muda di sana.

"_Hyung_ …" bibir itu berujar pelan merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana berkedut liar menambah ukurannya dan menyentak titiknya berkali-kali. Sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

Menarik kepala Kris, Changmin mencium bibir pemuda itu kasar. Membiarkan Kris menarik surai hitam dikepalanya saat tubuh mereka bergerak berlawanan arah membuat desahan pemuda pirang itu semakin tenggelam walau terus saja berteriak di dalam mulutnya.

"Arggghhhhh … Changmiiinn!"

Memutus ciuman mereka membuat teriakan panjang Kris menghentikan sejenak permainan mereka. _Namja_ blonde itu menarik napas susah payah saat klimaks pertamanya didapatkannya. Menarik napas yang seakan tercekat di tenggorakannya. Merasakan hangatnya cairan Changmin yang ikut mengalir deras sesaat ia meneriakkan nama _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Kau curang _hyung_." Kris berujar pelan menetralisir detakan jantungnya yang masih belum stabil. Menarik kemeja Changmin yang sama berantakannya dengan miliknya. Hanya saja _namja_ itu belum sepolos dirinya—dengan celana yang masih melekat kecuali dengan posisi yang agak turun.

Tertawa Changmin hanya mengecup pelan bibir Kris singkat. Tak menyangka kalau _namja_ yang kini berada dipelukanya bisa semanja ini. Berkata ingin dirinya memulai Changmin membiarkan saja saat Kris menyentuh tubunya dan menghentakan miliknya ke lubang milik Kris. Tanpa persiapan dan Changmin terdiam melihat bagaimana _namja_ itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Walau sebenarnya ia menikmatinya. Sangat. Bagaimana tidak bila setiap tetesan keringat yang mengalir hanya namanya yang diucapkan _namja_ itu. Mendesah dan berteriak untuknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin pelan, tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Kris yang polos. Membuang kemeja yang menurutnya menganggu membiarkan tubuh polos Kris terpampang bebas dimatanya.

"Lepaskan _pabbo_. Seenaknya saja menelanjangi orang tapi kau sendiri tidak? Ck."

Mendengar tawa Changmin yang akan lepas lagi. Kris mendorong _namja_ itu hingga menghentak dinding. Sebelum bisa protes Kris berbalik mencium Changmin. Bermain lidah di mulut _namja_ itu.

Changmin mengikuti permainan Kris di dalam mulutnya. Membelit dan mendorong lidah Kris tak mau kalah.

Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Changmin Kris membiarkan pada akhirnya Changmin yang berbalik bermain di mulutnya. Bergerak lidah seakan memakan habis bibirnya. Membuat lelehan saliva sepanjang permainan mereka.

"Nghh … lepas _hyung_," ujar Kris menarik kemeja Changmin.

Mengangguk Changmin melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dibantu tangan Kris. Membuat keadaannya sama polosnya dengan _namja_ yang kini mengecup dadanya. Menjilat dan mengigit kulitnya.

"Kris~" Changmin menyentuh kepala Kris. Mengingat agar _namja_ itu tak membuat satu tanda apapun karena bagaimana pun juga dirinya masih ada pemotretan walau bukan naked session.

Menyeringai pelan, _namja_ blonde itu sepertinya punya rencana sendiri. Tersenyum nakal Kris menjilat perpotongan leher Changmin pelan, mengecupnya sebelum menggigitnya keras dan menimbulkan warna kebiruan.

"Kris!" Changmin berteriak saat merasakan rasa perih di bagian yang baru saja di tandai Kris. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar nakal. Sejak kapan seorang leader EXO-M bisa senakal ini. Dilarang malah melakukannya. Seharusnya kau sadar Shim … _evil_mu itu menular.

Membalikkan posisinya hingga kini Changmin berada di atas tubuh Kris. _Namja_ itu menatap tajam pada Kris yang dibalas senyuman manis sang duiizzang.

"Wae _hyung_? Ada yang salah kupikir tanda ini cocok untukmu," ujar Kris menyentuh pelan tanda yang baru saja dibuatnya. Mengecupnya pelan dan tak lupa mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Kris. Anak nakal harus dihukum," bisik Changmin yang malah disambut tawa riang Kris.

"Dengan senang hati, _hyung_," tantang Kris yang membuat libido Changmin semakin naik terlebih _namja_ itu sengaja menggesek kejantanan mereka hingga bersinggungan. Entah ini karena obat yang diminum Kris atau _namja_ itu memang sengaja menggoda Changmin. Dan seharusnya Kris tahu akibat yang akan didapatkannya.

Membalikkan tubuh Kris hingga menungging, Changmin menyeringai melihat lubang milik Kris yang masih meneteskan cairan miliknya. Menjilatinya pelan Changmin tertawa saat mendengar desisan dari Kris. Berniat menggodanya Changmin melingkari lubang itu dengan lidahnya sesekali memasukkannya membuatnya merasakan miliknya sendiri.

"Ya, hentikan _hyung_. Nghhh~"

Menggenggam erat sprei dibawahnya Kris mendesis menahan desahannya sendiri. Tak mau mengaku dan membuat Changmin semakin senang dengan ulahnya.

Plak

Plak

Changmin menampar dua bongkahan didepannya, memegang pinggang Kris dengan tangannya.

"Aku masuk, Kris."

"Tu—tunggu … hyu—argghhhtttt!"

Kris berteriak saat Changmin memaksa masuk tepatnya memaksakan kejantanannya masuk. Perih dan penuh saat kejantanan _namja_ itu berada di lubangnya. Sepertinya cairan sperma Changmin tadi memudahkan untuk masuk kali ini walau gesekannya masih terasa.

"Bergeraklah, _hyung_."

Mengangguk, Changmin mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kris. Keluar masuk dengan tempo yang semakin naik membuat desahan Kris mengiringi permainannya.

Mengecup sepanjang tulang punggung Kris, Changmin terus menghentak pada satu titik yang pasti akan membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Agh … agh … di sana _hyung_."

"Kau menyukainya, Kris?"

Kris tak perlu menjawabnya, Changmin tahu dengan baik jawabannya terbukti hanya erangannya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan salivanya mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Menarik semakin erat sprei dibawahnya, Kris mencoba menahan euforia yang terus menderanya dari tubuh Changmin yang bergerak terus menerus.

Tak menurunkan kecepatannya, Changmin membalikkan tubuh Kris. Maniksnya berbinar melihat wajah Kris. Membuat seringaiannya semakin naik.

"_Hyung_ … a—aku."

"Bersama Kris. Sebentar." Mempercepat kocokannnya pada kejantanan Kris yang sempat terlupa Changmin menghentak semakin cepat hingga dirasanya kejantanan Kris di tangannya semakin deras mengeluarkan hingga akhirnya _namja_ blonde itu berteriak—klimaks untuk kedua kali.

"Kris …"

Tak lama Changmin menyusul kekasihnya, menyemburkan semua cairan miliknya di lubang sempit milik Kris. Meluber hingga keluar dengan jumlah banyak.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada _namja_ dibawahanya, Changmin mengatur napasnya yang turun naik seiring dengan deru napas Kris. Keduanya sama-sama kelelahan.

Menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Kris, Changmin memeluk _namja_ blonde itu. Mengecup surai pirang yang sangat disukainya. Walau bau yang menguap diudara sudah bercampur dengan bau sex mereka namun Changmin masih bisa merasakan wangi tubuh Kris dengan baik.

"_Hyung_ …" Kris memanggil pelan Changmin sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya. Memberi tahu Changmin untuk melepaskan tautan mereka yang masih terhubung.

"Tidur Kris."

"Tapi _hyung_?"

"Tidur atau ada ronde selanjutnya. Biarkan saja malam ini milikku berada di dalam sana."

Mendecak kesal, Kris mencoba untuk mengikuti perintah Changmin. Tak ingin kalau _namja_ itu berubah pikiran dan membuat sepanjang malam yang mereka miliki menjadi malam penu pertarungan ranjang.

Namun sepertinya Kris harus menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya untuk istirahat. Saat pergerakann kecilnya untuk menyamankan tubuh tak sengaja membuat kejantanan Changmin menyentak prostatnya hingga sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya dan sesuatu di dalam sana bangun dengan cepatnya.

"Kris~ aku sudah bilang untuk tidur. Tapi sepertinya kekasihku ini ingin merasakan ronde selanjutnya?"

Kris menggeleng saat Changmin bangun dan menyentak tubuhnya hingga terbaring dengan Changmin diatasnya.

"Ti—tidak kau salah _hyung_, aku tak seng—akh!"

"Ssttt … bagaimana kalau malam ini kita lanjutkan acara bersenang-senang kita?" ujar Changmin pelan. Mengelus pelan tonjolan pink milik Kris. Walau tubuhnya tak berhenti menyentak lubang Kris.

Sungguh Kris melihat seringaian mesum milik _namja_ itu dan sepertinya seorang duiizzang EXO-M itu sedikit menyesal mengiyakan peres_mian_ hubungan mereka—tidak dengan otak mesum Changmin yang sedang aktif.

"Menjauh dariku setan mesum!" menendang kuat tubuh Changmin, Kris berhasil melepaskan tautan mereka membuat Changmin mengaduh di lantai. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, Kris berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci kamar tersebut meninggalkan Changmin yang masih meloading apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Mendengar suara guyuran air, Changmin terkekeh pelan. Menggeleng pelan lalu naik kembali ke tempat tidur _namja_ jangkung itu masih saja tak berhenti tertawa.

Memastikan kamar itu masih terkunci dengan kunci yang kini ditangannya. Changmin membuang sprei yang sudah kotor berkubang cairan milik mereka. Menarik sebuah selimut tambahan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

"Saa … waktu masih panjang kok _little dragon_. Sepertinya _morning sex_ juga tak kalah menyenangkan."

Tersenyum kecil pada Kris yang masih berada di kamar mandi, Changmin menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi tak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang kini berdoa khusuk agar dijauhkan dari setan mesum yang kini terbangun berwujud seorang _food monster magnae_ DB5K. menyumpah berbagai sumpah serapah pada _namja_ yang sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi terlebih melihat kondisi lubangnya yang memerah nyeri dengan banyak sperma di dalamnya.

"Dasar _evil_ mesum brengsek!"

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Hai Chingudeul~ mian baru update Mizu baru pulang mudik xDD chapter depan ending ne … ayo kita lihat apa yang bakal terjadi ama evil pabbo yang udah nyulik duizzzang milik EXO-M … xixixi ada yang mau nyumbang ide*bawa pisau ama JaeLayTao.

Tuh NC udah Mizu keluarin, dan mian kalau gak sebagus para senpai yang udah jago buat. Mizu pan anak polos*plak. Gak ding, cuma biasanya baca kalau buat langsung yah rada ketar ketir bingung juga._."

Special Thanks:

Guest| Meyla Rahma| Ekasudaryadi| MimiJJWdragonsomnia| Dazzling kpopers| Sholania| Loli93| efa shippernyayewook| miszshanty05| askasufa| meyminimin| re| Kim Eun Seob| BunnyPoro| hyona21| Ayunhomin| nonono| Augesteca| rdhanar31| Zheyra Sky|

Sampai jumpa d FF Mizu yang lain … pai … pai

Mizuno


End file.
